FSOGandmore Challenge
by FSOGandMore
Summary: Stories submitted for a challenge with a writing prompt: "I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Our Kiss, Evermore**

 **16th Century, England**

"As per the rules of the tourney, I am granted one wish: I wish to marry your daughter," Knight Christoff Greyson told King Raymond Von Steele, as he stood before him and the rest of the court. He had just won the jousting tournament at Von Steele Castle, one of many knights willing to fight to have one wish granted by the honorable King Von Steele. A tradition upheld for decades before King Von Steele was born. His ancestors had started the tourney and granting one wish when several lands dealt with death, poverty, plagues, and famish.

Princess Annabelle Von Steele had just turned eighteen, and her father had wished she would have married been married off by now, however, she has only had a love of books. Knights never interested her; she never saw the lingering eyes of the men around her in the castle. Her love was for the heroes she read about, not for the real knights in shining armor. However, when Knight Cristoff took off his metal helmet, as he sat on his stallion, making his one wish to her father; her heart leaped out of her chest, her stomach tightened, and her knees grew weak.

He was beautiful; Hercules himself. His copper hair glistened in the sun, his peculiar gray eyes outshined the night stars, his muscles bulging beneath his armor, she was drawn to him. Every fair maiden was drawn to him. Like Princess Annabelle, he never gave thought to the maidens losing their breath when he was near. He trained and trained to be a good solider, a magnificent knight. His other wish, was to become part of the King's knighthood, to sit at that round table, engage in conversations about tactics, train others, and to be in battles for his King and land.

That one wish changed once he walked into the arena and saw the Princess walk out and take her coveted seat above. Her hair, long and in waves, is the color of mahogany with traces of honey, her eyes, well they shined like the depths of the bluest sea. Then she smiled, and the whole arena smiled along with her, not even realizing they were doing it. The aura around her encompassed innocence, sensuality, beauty, and grace. He was hers the moment his eyes laid upon her. He would fight to the death for her if he had to. His one wish now was to be hers and for her to be his, forever. His destiny to be a knight for the King brought him to the tourney, however; the moment he knew of her presence, she became his one and final wish. She became his fate, forever.

"You want to marry my daughter? That is your wish?" King Von Steele asked in disbelief, no man has had the courage to ask for his daughter's hand. The Princess was his only child, and his wife, Queen Carlita passed away when she was a young girl. Yes, he wanted her to be courted, and to marry, but now that it was presented to him, from a knight he has never heard from before, his fatherly instincts kicked in. His little girl was sheltered, coddled to an extent.

Knight Cristoff looked right into the King's eyes, "Yes, your majesty. It would be a great honor to court and love your Princess."

Princess Annabelle's breath hitched to his response. He seemed sincere in his words. She glanced at her father, watching his facial expressions, she knew them well. A bite to the inside of his cheek meant annoyance, a crease in his forehead meant confusion, and when his nostrils flared, anger. She saw none of that, what she saw in that single moment, changed her life forever.

King Von Steele's lips pursed, then in a nanosecond, the corners of his lips curled up and his eyes glistened with pride. He had hoped the winner of the tourney would choose her to be his beloved. He eyed the strong man, still down in the arena, with pride. He did well in the tournament, taking out knights that have been training for years with him himself. Knight Hyde was taken out in one round, much to Princess Annabelle's relief.

Knight Jacques Hyde has been vying for Princess Annabelle's attention since she was fifteen. She always thought of him as impertinent and villainous. She wishes her father would and could get rid of him. She doesn't trust him, and has no place at the table to discuss such manners.

"Come." The king signaled to Cristoff. The king's guards, Taylor and Sawyer, quickly went down to retrieve him, while Ms. Gail quickly made sure the princess was presentable. She was of course, she always was. Ms. Gail, her maiden, is always attentive to the needs of the princess. Ms. Gail, her handmaiden, was a gentle soul. She never did have children of her own, she has bee with the princess since her birth. At times, Princess Annabelle wished she could be her mom, alas, she has a friend and a confidant. Ms. Gail and Knight Taylor have been together, with the permission of King Raymond for several years. She would be a good person to confide in when Princess Annabelle needs someone to talk to about a certain knight.

Within minutes, Knight Cristoff was presented in front of King Von Steele and the princess. Cristoff looked right into the blue orbs and felt his heart stop for a moment, before he realized what that particular feeling was, the eyes that have captivated him was downcast. He noticed a slight blush appear on the apples of her cheeks. As he was surveying her eyes and blush, he also saw her face more clearly; it's flawless. Her skin is of porcelain, her long lashes kiss her cheeks, and her lips; the color of the ripest strawberry; plump and inviting. He inwardly groaned at the sight of her. She is Aphrodite, pure beauty.

The princess' heart was pounding; her skin scorching. Upon first glimpse, of what she allowed herself, the knight's eyes were a gray color, with specks of green and blue around the pupils, reminding her of a lightening storm. His copper hair, sweaty and unruly, made her want to run her hands through it. To feel the silky curls at the nape of his neck. His lips, full for a man, made her stomach flutter when she thought about them on her skin. She has never had those feelings before, and if she were being honest with herself, it petrified her. She has only read about men like him in her books, she never had the pleasure of standing in front of one. What a pleasure it was. She was cocooned in his aura, it was unsettling and safe at the same time.

King Von Steele watched the two young adults admire one another. He knew his daughter, the purest of hearts, he has been afraid of her innocence, her naivety. He knows nothing of the knight that seemed to capture his only child's heart, and he must find out more before he is willing to grant him his wish. Who sent him here? Why here? Was it just because of the tradition of the tourney? There are so many unanswered questions. Who was this knight? Who trained him?

"Why did you truly come to the tourney? I know not of your name, your nobility. It is time to be honest with yourself and the court." King Raymond demanded of him.

The arena below has cleared out, just some lingering peasants that took it upon themselves to clean the arena of debris. Guards and knights walk around, making sure the palace is secure.

Taylor and Sawyer, King Raymond's most trusted guards, stay with them, far enough away to give a little piece of privacy, but nearby to step in when needed.

Cristoff thought about his answer before responding, "Your majesty, at first I came here, to the tournament to test my skills as a noble knight. I have trained for years to become the best of the best, and I believe that has been proven today. I beat your best solider in the first round, I wanted a chance to have a seat at your round table, to strategize with your and your other knights, to fight in battle as a true solider for the King. However, once I saw Princess Annabelle, that one wish to stand by your side, changed to stand by her side. To court her. To protect her. To be hers, and only hers. I vow to cherish her, to learn from her, to teach her, to honor her." He turned to the princess, and waited for her look back up at him.

Her father cleared his throat, "Annabelle."

She looked up, but not at her father, at the knight that was vying for her heart to her father, and once their eyes locked again, Cristoff continued his sermon. "To love her, and only her, for the rest of forever."

It's been one month since the king has invited Cristoff to stay at Von Steele Castle. When he isn't courting the princess, he trains with the other knights on the court, and he has quickly become a member at the kings round table. He had proved himself to the king and the rest of the court by dueling with everyone, and beating almost all of them. He has yet to win against Taylor or Sawyer, the two trusted guards and highest knights in the kings castle.

When he isn't training or strategizing; Cristoff spends his time with Annabelle. He has been courting her for the last month, they take walks around the grounds, always spending time in the garden, Annabelle's second favorite place. Her first place being the enormous library located just across the hall from her chambers.

"It's a beautiful day today." Annabelle notices as the young couple make their way to the garden to read.

"It appears so, although, I know something that is even more beautiful." Cristoff looks down to Annabelle, watching her blush when his words hit her ears. He loves her blush, her girlish giggle, and the way her eyes light up when she is with him.

He hasn't kissed her yet, and they both yearned for it to happen. There were always watching eyes from afar, usually Sawyer or Princess Annabelle's maiden, Gail. The couple was never left alone, even when on the grounds. Cristoff thought to himself to ask permission from the king to escort Annabelle out to the town village, knowing she would like to marketplace and small bookstore. He had found both places when he and a few other knights were doing their rounds in town. One of his responsibilities was to make sure the townspeople were kept safe and order was present.

"You always say that, Cristoff."

"Only because it is true, Annie." Annabelle loved when he called her 'Annie', he was the only one that she tolerated the nickname from. To her, it was a term of endearment, something only the two of them shared.

They have reached the garden, where they sat upon a bench overlooking the bed of wild flowers nature has provided for them. Cristoff placed the linen down on the bench, gesturing for Annabelle to sit first, as always the gentleman. Once she was situated, he sat beside her, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They have been becoming close with every passing day. It was a matter of time before King Raymond gave them permission to marry. They would live in the East wing, the same chambers as Annabelle's room now.

"Cristoff, tell me about your childhood. We've never discussed such matters."

Before answering, he sweeps a tendril of hair that has fallen in her face, placing it back behind her ear, and slowly bringing his hand down her cheek, caressing it.

"I was an orphan, found in the woods. A group of knights was traveling between lands, one just lost his wife and son. He picked me up on the way back to his land. Knight Carrick Greyson raised me as his own, trained me, loved me. He taught me how to fight, how to be a gentleman," he said with a wink, "how to love."

"You talk about him in the past."

"I do. He died protecting me, I was in my first battle. A little one, but I forgot to watch my back, he pushed me out of the way. The sword hit him, straight through his heart. There was nothing I could do. I went after the other knight, avenged my fathers death right away. That was my first kill in a battle. It never leaves you."

He looked down into her eyes which are now shedding tears for the little boy and young man he once was.

"I would do it again."

"You would?"

"For you. I would kill whoever plans to harm you. Annie, I love you."

A gasp of air left her body, she blinked up at him, once, twice, three times, before answering. "Chris," stating her nickname for him, "I love you too."

He quickly glances around to see how far Ms. Gail and Taylor are away from them, and to see if thy are paying attention, which they aren't. As time went on, the other couple distanced themselves from Cristoff and Annabelle, finally trusting him with the precious and sweet princess they both love and adore as their own.

He took his chance, slowly moving his hands to cusp her blush pink cheeks, with her angelic face in his hands, he slowly moved towards her until his lips gently caressed hers. Sparks. She lets him take control of the kiss, feeling his lips on hers, melding them together. Annabelle hesitantly brings her arms up, forcing herself to wrap them around his neck, causing Cristoff to move even closer to her. The kiss was sweet, loving, and endearing. Neither of them has ever felt this way before, it was new, exciting, and enchanting. They wanted this moment to last a lifetime, Cristoff knew what he had to do.

He pulled slightly back, giving them both access to much needed oxygen. They never let each other go, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze, their hearts beating as one.

"It's time." He simply states to his princess. She gives him a confused look, knowing they only just got to the garden, and they usually spend a few hours talking and reading to one another. Cristoff tells her tales of knighthood, and Annabelle reads poetry.

"Time?"

"I need speak to the king, urgently." He kisses her again, full of passion and love. "Taylor, please escort Princess Annabelle and Ms. Gail back to the castle, I need to get to the king."

A slow smile starts to form on Taylor and Ms. Gail's face, their eyes shining with approval and love. He simply nods his head at Cristoff, and leads his beloved to the princess. Once Taylor is close enough, Cristoff takes off running to the castle, leaving Princess Annabelle to her thoughts.

"What was that all about?" Annabelle asks of her maiden and guard.

"Who knows? Maybe he thought of a tactic for the impending battle that your father got word of not too long ago." Taylor suggests.

"Hmm," Annabelle cocks her head at him, "then why aren't you running after Cristoff?"

Taylor contemplates his next words wisely, "You're right, I should go. We will need to strategize if that is what Cristoff is thinking." With that, and before either one of the ladies can ask any further questions, he quickly ushers them down the path back to the castle. Once the castle is in view, and Sawyer walks towards the little entourage, Taylor starts to speed up his pace.

"Perfect timing, Sawyer. Let's go meet with King Von Steele, and see how those tactic plans are coming along."

"What tactic—" Sawyer begins to question, only to have Taylor interrupt him.

"Cristoff thought of an idea for the battle, we need to go. Now." Sawyer gives Taylor a questioning look, but decides not to question him.

Once the men are back in the castle, Annabelle and Ms. Gail head to Annabelle's room to get her ready for dinner.

"What do you think that was about, Ms. Gail?"

"I haven't had the slightest idea, Annabelle." Ms. Gail responds, however, she knows. The entire castle knows, and they couldn't be any more happier for the princess, which they all love and adore. Well, except for one person; Hyde.

Hyde has had his eyes on the princess since she turned sixteen. He thought the closer he could get to the King, become trusted, King Von Steele would then trust him with his precious daughter. Then, the annual tourney occurred, and all of a sudden another knight from a different land won, and won the affections of the princess and king. Not only them, but the rest of the castle. Golden Boy, Hyde labeled him. He has had it out for Cristoff ever since the tournament, a month ago, he shouldn't have been able to win against him. Hyde, so he thought, was one of the top knights the king employed. Cristoff knocked him down within seconds. Then, he went on to win the entire tourney. Cristoff was everything Hyde wasn't, stronger, smarter.

Hyde was walking through the halls, more specifically around the knight's room, where the meetings were held. The door was ajar, and when he heard familiar voices, he stopped to listen.

"Sir, I thank you. I won't let you down, I give you my word to protect, cherish, and love Annabelle with everything in me." Cristoff declared, as he had so many times before.

"I know, son," King Von Steele started. Hyde couldn't believe what he heard. The king called him son, the king never showed his emotions to any of the knights like that before. Hyde stays and listens more intently, wanting all the information that he can learn. He wants Annabelle, and he will get her, one way or another.

"I trust you with my daughter, which is why I accept your proposal to marry her. I must admit, Cristoff, it took you longer than that I thought to come to me. I can see the love you two share, the way your eyes find one another in a room, how your arm is a protective armor to her body. It's how I was with her mother."

"Thank you, sir. I wanted to ask her tonight, at dinner, if that would suffice?"

"Granted. I would say good luck, but you do not need that. You are a strong and noble knight, and you will be a loving and protective husband. Welcome!"

Hyde's hands were in fists at his sides, his teeth clenched, and his body trembled with hate for Cristoff. Who the hell does he think he is? Coming here out of no where, taking my life, my future away from me.

Hyde always felt a sense of entitlement. He did work to get where he is today, however, he wasn't as honorable as the other knights that serve King Von Steele and the land. He paid other knights from other lands off when battling in a tourney, or he would see to it that he was always at the right spot to help a damsel in distress.

Now with Cristoff at the castle and wooing not only Princess Annabelle, but her father, and other knights, Hyde knew he had to do something and fast. Cristoff was planning on asking for sweet Annabelle's hand in marriage tonight, and plans would move rather quickly after that.

Hyde walked away, with a devious smile appearing on his face as his plan started to form in his sinister mind.

He quickly made it to his quarters, gathering any valuable materials he may have, which wasn't much. He took some extra gowns and dress, enough for a few days in hiding.

Next, he went down to the stable to get his stallion, he made sure that he was ready to go when the time was right. Fortunately for him, the stableboy was in the staff quarters eating his lunch. Hyde hide his belongings in the corner of the stable, so no one would find it, and covered it with loose hay.

He then went to search the castle for Princess Annabelle. On his way he needed to come up with a reason why he had to get her away from the castle, and why Sawyer wouldn't be bringing her. It was always Sawyer, and now Cristoff, but he never took her anywhere off the castle land.

Maybe he should be ambush her? Take her against her will, carry her to the stable, throw her on the horse and ride away. Or, maybe, he should tell her that a battle would be coming, and King Von Steele and Cristoff need him to take her somewhere safe, away from the castle, for a few days. That should work, she would believe that those two only want her protected and away from danger. He would need to get her away from Ms. Gail.

At that moment, Ms. Gail left Annabelle along in the library, stating she would get her bath ready and dinner dress out and prepared. Ms. Gail knew what was happening tonight, she could see the young love in the eyes of both Annabelle and Cristoff. She and Taylor saw the moment Cristoff's mind was made up, when he decided to go have a talk to King Von Steele. She needed to step away from Annabelle before she squealed the truth out.

As Ms. Gail was in Annabelle's quarters, Annabelle, herself, was lost in another world her library offered her. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, however, her body did not sing and come alive whenever her Cristoff was near. She quickly turned to see Hyde closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Hyde, you scared me. What can I help you with?" She asks, innocently, having no clue what the man before her has planned. She has always been wary of him, trying never to be alone in a room with him. Until now. His burly body covers her only way out, but she keeps her eyes and ears open, alert to anything she can use to distract him. He never made her comfortable, not like Taylor and Sawyer, and certainly nothing like her Cristoff.

"Your father, princess, needs you to be safe. I was assigned the task to take you away, a new battle will be approaching in the next few days, and King Von Steele and Cristoff has requested you be on different land. We must go, Princess Annabelle. Now." The lies come out of his mouth like honey. There was no stuttering or fumbling of words.

"I must see my father and Cristoff right away then, we must prepare Ms. Gail for my things."

"No need. Your things are down in the stable, a page boy already transferred them. Unfortunately, your father and Cristoff are with the other knights preparing for battle, they must not be disturbed, Princess."

"Why aren't you in that council meeting then?" She questions him, cocking her head to its side.

"My part was to bring you to safety, once I was given the command, I left. Princess, please, we must go." Hyde was now thinking how to get the princess to move, and if she wouldn't he would have to get her out of the castle, fighting. He didn't want to do that, he couldn't afford to do that. He needed her to cooperate.

Annabelle stepped forward, "I need to see Cristoff," she commanded.

"I'm sorry Princess, your father is is important tactic meeting, he told me we must go, now. We must. Cristoff will see to you in a couple days, he promised. Come. Now."

He was starting to lose his patience, he reached out, wrapping his fingers around her upper arm, not tightly, yet, but he will use more force if he needs to.

He leads her out of the room, his eyes flaming with hatred for the King and Cristoff, and lust for Annabelle. The naive princess didn't see his facial expression as they walked throughout the castle, making their way to the stables.

"Hyde, please, I need to say goodbye to my father and Cristoff."

"No!" He yells at her.

"What do you mean 'no'? I demand to see them right now."

Hyde stopped in his tracks, they are now outside nearing the stables, and Annabelle has been tugging at him. "No, you are now mine, princess."

"Wh- what? I am not yours. Let me go." She starts to fight back, now realizing that Hyde is trying to take her. "I'm not going anywhere with you. CRIS—" She begins to yell, but Hyde slaps his hand across her nose and mouth, holding it there while trying to drag her farther down the mountain to the stables. She begins to wiggle and moan, causing a reaction from Hyde that she doesn't want to think about.

Due to her fighting back now, he pushed her to the ground, took the dress robe off and tied it around her legs. She screamed and wiggled more against him.

"Shut up! Don't make me hurt you, Princess." Hyde yelled at her, making her stop out of fear.

"Please. Hyde."

"You are coming with me. You belong to me. You have always belonged to me. I was the one always here. Not him!" He starts to pace around the woods, always look back towards the castle. He knew time was limited, he needed to get moving again.

"Up you go." He said to her as he lifted her up over his shoulder. "We should have been on our way by now."

Even though her legs were now tied up, she still wiggled against him, trying everything she could to make him drop her. Her arms were free, she would hit him, but she wasn't strong enough. Her dainty little hands did nothing on his muscular shoulders and back. She wanted to scream, to yell, to let people that could be near to hear her, but every time she went to, her voice caught, a lump formed, and the fear of him actually hurting her took over.

They made it to the stable, Hyde threw her onto his horse, he jumped on and then they were off. She was forced to wrap her arms around his waist to hold onto him, as she was made to ride side saddle. Hyde reveled in the feel of her touch, even though she was forced to, it was all he ever wanted. Her.

He knew that the king and the knights have discovered Annabelle missing by now, he also knew that meant every one would be sent out to find her. He kept riding, faster than before to make sure enough distance was put between the two of them and everyone else.

Annabelle was starting to really panic when she realized that she wasn't aware of where they were. She never travelled too far away from the castle, and when she did, it was to other lands with her father and guards.

Meanwhile, at the castle, King Von Steele and Cristoff heard the screams of Ms. Gail coming from Annabelle's wing. They took off running up the stairs and down the hall towards her chambers. Ms. Gail was pacing in the hallway between the room and the library, where she left the princess.

"My king, I.. I.."

"What has happened? Where's Annabelle?" Asks a worried father.

"I went to go start her bath and lay out her clothes for dinner tonight, I just returned and she wasn't in the library."

Cristoff runs into the library and then her chambers, he has never been in her room before and doesn't like the feeling of being in her space without her consent, however, that is quickly washed away from his thoughts when he remembers that right now, his love, his future is missing.

"Has anyone seen her?" He asks, looking back at the scared maiden.

"I - I don't know. I just started yelling."

Taylor and Sawyer arrive making themselves part of the chaos that is lingering in the hallway.

"Find. Her. Now!" King Von Steele grits through his teeth. "Use all the guards, all the knights, all the men. Now!"

Taylor and Sawyer run back from where they came from. The king and Cristoff turn to look at Ms. Gail. She has fear in her eyes, her heart thumping out of her chest. Princess Annabelle is her charge, when they are in the castle, she is to make sure she is safe and healthy at all times.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty. Please, for-"

King Von Steele interrupts her pleas, his eyes softening, "No, Ms. Gail. No need for apologizes. You were right across the hall, preparing for her. I know, in my heart, you wouldn't have let anything happen to her if you heard her call out."

"Then she is with someone she knows." Cristoff points out. "We need to get to Taylor and Sawyer, find out who is missing among us."

"Ms. Gail, please go to your quarters. I need you to be safe for when we find and bring Annabelle back home." King Von Steele commanded of her. "If you remember anything, please, let us know."

Cristoff and King Von Steele head back to the strategy room, as the knights call it, where Taylor and Sawyer have gathered all the men in the castle.

"Who is missing?" King Von Steele demanded in a no nonsense tone.

All the men looked around the room, someone did seem to be missing.

"Hyde." Taylor stated, looking directly at his king.

"Find him."

"He's mine." Cristoff yelled at the room and started to head out.

As all the knights and King Von Steele ran out of the castle, their armor on and weapons drawn, the stable boy, James, ran into them.

"King, Cristoff, Hyde's stallion is missing." He breathes out, stopping all the men from running in the wrong direction.

"I also found a trail of Princess Annabelle's shoes and gloves. They weren't left going towards the stable, but the other direction. I think she left them as they were running."

"Did you leave them where you found them?" Cristoff asked James, bending down to his level.

"Yes, sir, I didn't touch anything. I want to help, please. Princess Annabelle has taught me to read, I want her to be okay, sirs."

"You're helping kid, you are. For you to help more, we will need you stay at the castle and keep a watch out. Hyde might not have been working alone, and Ms. Gail and other female staff are in that castle. We are leaving some guards here to, and they can help you."

"Okay, majesty. Please bring her home."

"We will, James."

All the men head towards the woods on the land where James pointed out to them. There they followed a trail of some of Princess Annabelle's garments. The first shoe they found was crisp and clean, while about a mile or so down the trail, her other shoe was scuffed and dirty, almost like she was being dragged. Another few miles down the trail, they found one of her gloves. They kept following the trail, hoping to find the matching glove, however, the more they travelled down, the more aggravating it all became.

"Where. Is. She?" Cristoff shouted as he picked up a large rock and threw it against a tree, making it splinter.

"Son, calm down, we won't be any good for her if we are that angry and not thinking."

"So, what is your plan?"

"The trail splits, we are going to have break into two teams. Cristoff, you take Sawyer and his team. I will take Taylor with his team."

The two teams split up, Cristoff and his team took the trail to the left, while the king and his team went to the right. Before splitting up, they discussed to meet back at that spot, marking a tree with Annabelle's glove, at dark. If they did not find Hyde and the princess, they will need to regroup and come up with a different plan. Cristoff wasn't going to sleep or stop until his Annie was back in his arms and he could officially make her his.

"Keep your ears and eyes open, men. Find Annabelle, get her away from Hyde, and leave him to me." Cristoff directed his men.

Cristoff was ready for another battle with Hyde, he knew he would be able to take him down, he has before, and with the training that he has been enduring with Sawyer and Taylor for the past month, he has become even stronger. Hyde hasn't been training like he should have been, he thinks he is already too good and feels he doesn't need train like the rest of the knights.

They have been following the same trail for hours, with no sightings of the princess. It was beginning to get dark, the sun casting shadows around them, when they saw the other glove. Cristoff ran up to it, bringing it to his nose and inhaling her familiar floral scent. It was heaven to him, and he knew she was close. He could feel her.

"We need to keep going. I am not turning back now. We are close, she's close. Fox, Boyce, and Elliot, go back to where the two trails meet and get King Von Steele and his men. Then, come back this way. The rest of us will keep going."

Fox, Boyce, and Elliot take their stallions and head back in the direction where they just came from, their eyes and ears still on alert, just in case. Cristoff, Sawyer, and their team kept trekking forward, exhausted and more pissed off than before.

Hyde was one of them, a knight. A knight serves to protect, not harm. How dare he take the princess, cause her harm, take her. Cristoff was going to kill him.

"Cristoff, look." Sawyer pointed ahead where he saw smoke in the air.

"Go!" Cristoff took the lead, his stallion running full pace to where the smoke was located. Hyde had no time to respond, Cristoff had jumped off his horse and knocked him down. Annabelle's muffled scream was heard and the other knights paced quickened.

Sawyer appeared, untied Annabelle's hands and legs, took the gag out of her mouth and checked her over.

"Please." She had some bumps and scrapes on her face, her dress was torn, and she was filthy.

"What do you need princess?" Sawyer asks her, while keeping an eye on Cristoff and Hyde.

"Water. Please."

Sawyer gives her water, telling her to take small sips, when he hears yelling come from behind him.

Hyde and Cristoff are in the middle of a fight. The men standing by, Cristoff warning them to back off unless needed.

Once Annabelle was able to find her strength and voice again, she called for Cristoff, however, he was in his element and the only thing he was focused on was hurtin Hyde.

The swords were swinging in the air with full force, they were both out to kill. Cristoff for protecting his love, Hyde for his life. He knew if they were found, he would have to fight to survive.

As Hyde swung his sword up towards Cristoff, Cristoff was able to jump back out of the way, then he ran towards Hyde as his sword came down. He was able to tackle him to the ground, knocking Hyde's sword out of his hands at the same time. Sawyer ran over and took the sword away.

Cristoff proceeded to punch Hyde where ever he can reach. All the while screaming at him that he is a dead man, whether by his hands of the kings.

The other knights were holding Annabelle back as she was trying to reach Cristoff. "Please, Cristoff, please stop." She kept begging. He didn't stop. He wanted Hyde to feel the physical pain, while Cristoff felt the emotional pain.

"Please." She begged again. "I need you."

Those three words stopped Cristoff in his tracks, his fist was in the air ready to serve its next blow, but those three words that she breathed out to him, made him refocus and concentrate on her.

He turned to her, saw the cuts on her face, the bruise on her eye, her dress torn to shreds in certain areas, and he gave Hyde one last blow to the face.

He stood up, bringing Hyde with him, and threw him to Sawyer and Welch. They took over for him as he made his way to his love, his life.

"Annie, baby.." He took her in his arms, holding her close, his hands running up and down her back. He leaned her back a way from him, his fingers lightly touching her face. She winces, but tried to smile at him.

"I'm okay. I promise."

"I died a thousand deaths when Ms. Gail said you were missing. Then finding your gloves and shoes, I was out for blood. No one hurts you. I serve to love and protect you."

"You found me."

"I will always find you. Always." He vows to her. He takes her back into his arms, kissing her forehead, cheeks, eyes, and finally her lips. Hyde is in the background yelling that Annabelle belongs to him and only him. Cristoff starts to head towards him, but Sawyer punches him in the gut, and he goes down.

Sawyer places cuffs on Hyde and everyone starts back down the trail to meet King Von Steele.

Annabelle is riding with Cristoff, her arms wrapped around him. It's where she is suppose to be.

"You saved me." She whispers into his back.

"Always, Annabelle. You don't have anything to fear, I will always be there for you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, her arms were tight around his body, and if she could climb inside of him, she would. He was seething, but the more he felt her body around him and knowing she was safe now, his anger was dwindling.

They met King Von Steele on the trail heading back the meeting spot.

"Annabelle," the king breathed out. Seeing that his daughter was safe, he was able to breathe again.

"Where is he?" He demanded of his men.

"Here." Sawyer spoke up, pushing Hyde closer to the king.

"You will be put in confinement, awaiting your sentence, but let me tell you now, it will be death!"

Hyde said nothing. He just looked directly in the kings eyes with a sinister look. King Von Steele took his sword and placed it right on his heart, "Or should we do it now?"

Hyde's eyes widened with fear. Usually the king doesn't do the dirty work, but taking his daughter and causing her harm has never happened before, and any father would avenge his daughter, even if she were safe.

"Your majesty, not here." Taylor said, speaking with reason. "Do this the right way, you aren't that man."

"Sawyer and Taylor take him away." King Von Steele put his sword back in its rightful place and without a second glance towards Hyde, he walked over to his life, Annabelle.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking her over, much like Cristoff did.

"I am fine, father. Hungry, but fine."

"Well then, let's get you home. Cristoff, I trust that you will get her back safely."

"Of course, sir."

Throughout the journey back to the castle, Annabelle never let go of Cristoff. She felt safe again, protected. Cristoff reveled feeling Annabelle's arms around him, gripping him. She was calming him, his body stopped trembling out of anger, the vivid images of him killing Hyde was slowly leaving his mind. She was his balm. He needed her close.

"I love you." She whispered into his back, giving him a quick peck.

"I love you too, my Annie. I died a thousand deaths looking for you. If something were to happen to you -"

"Stop, nothing did. I'm fine." But, as she said the words, her body betrayed her. He felt her body tense up, he heard the tremor in her voice, and he knew a tear was rolling down her cheek, even without looking at her.

"Annie, I'm not your father. You can't deceive me into thinking you are fine."

"I know." She whispers into his back.

"Talk to me."

"I shouldn't. You are only going to get angry again."

"Again? Annabelle, I am already angry. I'm angry at Hyde, you, and myself."

"You're mad at me?" She cries out.

"Annie, you went with him. Why would you go with him?"

"Because he was trusted. He told me a battle was happening and that you and my father demanded that I be taken away."

"If I ever have a reason to send you away, if your father ever has a reason to send you away, and if one of us can't get to you or take you away ourselves, Sawyer would take you. He is your guard, Annie, you know this."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Sawyer and I will be with you at all times for now on, no arguing about it."

"Okay."

"We'll have dinner when we get back to the castle, then it's bed for you. Ms. Gail will assist you."

"Okay."

"Don't do that. Don't shut down."

"I'm not, I am just disappointed in myself, and hate that you and my father are too."

"Annie, we just spent all day searching for you, we are on edge. You're safe, that is all that matters right now."

Once everyone is back at the castle, safe and sound, dinner was served to the king, Annabelle, Cristoff, and the rest of the knights and guards. Hyde was brought to the prison chambers in the tunnels of the castle, where Sawyer accidentally tripped down the stairs which caused Hyde to fall down them. He was thrown into his cell, with little to no food and water. He would spend his days there until his time of execution.

"Oh, princess Annabelle, welcome home." Ms. Gail cried with open arms. Annabelle ran into the outstretched arms, both women crying and holding onto one another.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up before dinner." With Sawyer dealing with Hyde in the underground prison, Cristoff followed the ladies up to Annabelle's chambers. As Mrs. Gail drew another bath, he stayed in the hallway.

Time passes slowly, Cristoff paces back and forth waiting for Annabelle to appear again. He knew she was in there, safe. He was the one that brought her home after all, and walked up to her chambers with her. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight, and if he couldn't be with her, he would have to trust Sawyer with the task.

Eventually, Annabelle and Ms. Gail exit the chambers and all three of them walk back down to the dining hall. Annabelle can't wait for a feast, she didn't eat all day, however, she knows once she does, she will be sent to bed for the night. She wants to spend time with Cristoff, being away from him, in danger, made her realize just how much he means to her.

"Eat." King Von Steele commands once she enters the dining hall.

She quickly sits down, Cristoff holding the chair out for her.

"Father…"

"Not now, Annabelle. Eat." He commands again.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. The only noise in the room was the clanging of the silverware against the silver plates, or the goblets being placed back down on the table.

"May I be excused?" Annabelle asked as she placed her fork and knife down, indicating that she was done with her dinner.

"You may."

She glanced at Cristoff before heading up to her chambers, giving him a small smile.

"Don't you think you are being a little hard on her, sir?"

King Von Steele lets out a puff of air before answering. "I know. It isn't directed towards her. It's directed towards Hyde and the situation."

"I get that, but she doesn't."

"You're right. I'll go deal with Hyde first and then I will speak with her."

"May I suggest you wait until tomorrow to speak with her. I think she needs her rest."

"Again, you are correct. You know her really well, Cristoff. You will be good for her, and her you. When do you plan on taking her hand? You were suppose to do it tonight, but now with the Hyde situation, that idea is gone."

"I was thinking tomorrow morning in the garden. It's her favorite spot. We go there a lot."

It's the next morning, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the floral scent in the garden is delicious. Cristoff and Annabelle are sitting on their bench, enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence.

"Annie-" Cristoff's hoarse voice breaks their silence.

"Yes?"

Before he answers her questioning eyes, he gets down on one knee before her, hearing her gasp makes him smile. He grasps her hands in his and begins his speech. The most important speech that he will ever have to make in his lifetime.

"I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Annabelle, will you do me the pleasure of becoming mine, my princess, my love, for the rest of forever?"

The tears that are streaming down Annabelle's face is quickly wiped away from the pads of Cristoff's fingers.

"Yes, of course Cristoff."

With her answer and a promise of a loving future, they sealed their fate with a kiss.

 **21st Century, Boston**

Anastasia Steele, a freshman, is sitting in her Romantic Literature class at Harvard University, waiting for the professor and other students arrive. She is always early to her classes, wanting the best seat, front and center. She is majoring in Literature with a minor in business, in hopes to become an editor and open her own bookstore one day. She doesn't want to own a publishing company and become a CEO to a big publishing house and forget why she loves books in the first place. Growing up in Montesano, Washington, and an only child to Ray and Carla Steele made her lonely at times. She loved living in her books, going on adventures with different characters every day. Sure, she had friends and boyfriends here and there, but she felt more of a connection with the characters in her beloved books. She doesn't know her own beauty, how the boys stop and stare at her as she walks by them. Her thick, curly chocolate hair that swings in the air, her oceanic blue eyes that pop against her alabaster skin, and the small freckles that sweep under her eyes. She doesn't need to try to be gorgeous, it's all natural. Boys want to be with her, and some girls want to be her.

She is organizing her books and iPad on her desk when she hears the door open and close softly to the right of her. Christian Grey saunters in, with a smile that would make panties drop. Ana's breath hitched, like it always did when she saw him. His eyes twinkled and a smile graced his face when he made eye contact with her.

Christian Grey, a sophomore, is the definition of the all American boy. Red blooded, rugged man. His muscles fight against the fabric of his shirts, his jeans hang just right off of his hips. His copper hair, thick and wild. Anyone could get lost in his eyes, the uniqueness of the gray that pierce through you. Growing up in Bellevue, Washington to very prominent parents, his father, Carrick, a lawyer, and his mother, Grace, head pediatrician at Seattle Grace Hospital, he learned early on to work hard to get where you want to be in life. His older brother, Elliot, worked and played hard, teaching Christian the ways before buckling down and opening his own construction company. His younger sister, still in high school, was aspiring to be a pastry chef. Christian is attending Harvard so he can start his own company. He has plans for his future, he wants it to be bright and meaningful. He is majoring in economics and political science, with a minor in business. He is taking the Romantic Literature, a freshman level class, for one reason: Anastasia Steele.

When he saw her at freshman orientation, he was awe struck. He was walking back to his dormitory when he heard a giggle. Usually, a girly giggle would annoy the fuck out of him, however, this particular giggle made him stop in tracks. He looked all around, trying to pinpoint the angelic sound to its owner. Luck would have it that he happened to look at the brunette beauty and she giggled again and again at what her blonde friend was telling her. His legs had a mind of their own, making their way over to where she was standing. The closer he got to her, the more his heart beat out of his chest. These feelings were new to him, he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way towards a stranger. He went on dates, had relations, but never was the one to settle down with a girl and put a label on it. This girl is a game changer he thought.

Christian makes his way further into the classroom, taking the seat right next to Anastasia. The new semester started a couple of weeks ago, and this is the first time he sat directly next to her. He usually sat behind her, able to watch her. He loved watching her concentrate on the lectures, he knew she was getting into it when her pencil would make its way to her luscious lips, or she would start twirling her hair when she wouldn't agree with another classmates assessment on a topic. Today, he chose to sit next to her, to talk to her.

"Hi." He greeted her as he took his seat, getting his laptop and textbook out of his bag.

Anastasia looked behind her, thinking she didn't see someone else walk in while she's been waiting. No one else was in the room with them. He was talking to her.

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Oh, um. I am well, thank you. How are you?"

"I am fine. I am Christian, by the way." He sticks out his hand towards Anastasia, hoping she would take the gesture.

"It is nice to officially meet you, I'm Anastasia." She puts her small hand in his, as they shake hands, an electrical current flows through their arms, down to their bones. Christian's hand grips tighter onto Anastasia's as a response to the feeling, while Ana just stares at their connected hands in wonderment. They both look up searching for each other's reaction.

"What just happened?"

"I'm not sure. It could have been static electricity. Let's try again." Christian suggests, but in reality he just wants to continue to have an excuse to touch her.

They let go, and this time switches hands, and as soon as their palms connect, the tingling reappears.

"Odd." Anastasia mumbles while releasing her hand from his.

"Very."

"So, how are you liking Harvard? Is it everything you hoped it would be?" Christian asks her, noticing that they only have a couple more minutes before the rest of the students will be filling up the large lecture hall.

"It is," she replies with a smile on her face, "I was nervous at first, of course, leaving my parents and home, but my best friend is here with me. We are roommates, so that made the transition easier."

"Where is home?"

"Montesano, Washington. How about you?"

"What a small world. I am from Bellevue."

"Oh." She looks back down at her notebook, pretending it is more interesting right now than Christian. She knew Bellevue, the rich and powerful lived there in their mansion like homes and prep schools. She didn't fit into that world.

"Hey," Christian says, trying to get her attention back. "It's not like that. Believe me, I know what you are thinking. My family isn't like the others in that area."

She looks back up at him, embarrassed by her behavior. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult or insinuate anything."

"I know. You don't seem like that girl that would judge others."

"I'm not. It's just, honestly, I know the area and my world doesn't fit into that world."

"Good thing I don't either, then." He winks at her.

She was about to respond, but the lecture hall started to fill up with their other classmates and then finally the professor.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Happy Monday and let's get to work."

Christian's eyes were on Anastasia, he noticed that she sat up straighter, her notebook was opened and her iPad powered on, already on a notebook app. He smiled, she is very prepared. He wasn't sure why she needed both types of notebooks, but it made her even more unique to him.

Anastasia was trying to listen to the beginning of the lecture, however, every nerve in her body was concentrating on the grey eyed handsome man, not a boy, a man, sitting next to her. She could feel the tension between them, she could hear his deep breaths, smell his clean, minty scent, and her senses were going into overdrive.

Finally, she gives her a head a little shake, Christian smirks at her, knowing what that brain of hers was thinking about, she is able to focus on Mrs. Spence, the professor, who is just informing the students about their project.

"You will work with a partner, which has already been preselected," hearing the groans of the class, Mrs. Spence continued, "oh well. That's life. You are in college, and should know how to work with different type of people and personalities by now, if not, you better get use to it fast. You are going to meet and work with all different types of people, whether you like them or not. You don't have to like one another, but I expect you to respect one another and work together."

The class quickly shuts their mouths, knowing she is right.

"Anyway, each pair will also be given a couple that has been written about. The couple could be a historical couple or a fictional couple seen in literature. You are to research the pair, use evidence to show why they are important to romantic literature, what their lives were like when they were together, and when they weren't. What made them so special in that time period or in that novel. You will write a 10,000 word essay and give a presentation. You and your partner will have one month, from today, to complete this assignment. You will be graded based on research, your essay, and presentation. You and your partner will meet with me, weekly, before or after class, to discuss the progress in your research."

Majority of the class, including Christian, have the deer in headlights look on their faces, while Mrs. Spence's prized student, Anastasia is bouncing in her seat. Mrs. Spence knew she was special the first day she saw Anastasia in her class. Next year, she would love to have her as her TA, helping her, mentoring her. She had promise, and the professor wanted to help her get there. She saw the fire in her eyes, the love of literature in her heart, and and happiness on her face.

"Any questions?"

Anastasia's hand shoots up in the air, almost making her shoulder pop out of her socket.

"Yes, Ms. Steele."

"What kind of presentation are you looking for?" She asks while her pen is held to the paper, ready to write down more information. Christian noticed her hand wildly writing everything Mrs. Spence was discussing about the project. Adorable, he thought.

"That is up to you and your partner. You could do a PowerPoint, a skit, a poem, or just verbally present your findings. I am giving the presentation part free reign, whatever makes you comfortable. Just make sure you have all the aspects covered as you will see listed in the rubric."

"Great. Thank you, Mrs. Spence."

"Okay, now, before we move any further into today's lesson, I will tell you who your partner is. Here is a friendly warning, remember you are adults, I will not tolerate moaning and groaning about who are assigned to work with. Got it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Spence." The class chorused together.

"Okay. Andrew Smith and Stephanie Edwards. Jose Rodriguez and Jennifer Jones. Jack Hyde and Leila Williams."

Jack sneered on the inside. He has had his eye on Anastasia as well. He kept his distance, always sitting in the back row, always following her back to her dormitory, but never approached her. He continued his stare to the beauty in the front row, causing Christian to look behind him. Once the two men made eye contact, the glares intensified, causing Christian to move his chair and desk slightly more to his left, closer to Anastasia. She was still enthralled with the project that she didn't even notice.

"Lily Knight and Owen Connors. Abigail Lyons and Ryan Kay. Jenna Philips and Stephen Stewart. Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey."

Christian did an internal fist pump, while Anastasia tried not to throw up. He made her nervous, a good nervous, but nervous. They both tuned out Mrs. Spence as she continued to state the partners. Christian was looking at her, trying to get her to look up at him. He was grateful that someone loved him enough to pair him with her. He can work his magic even more, show her what it could be like.

Jack's fist landed on his desk, causing a loud thump echo in the room.

"Mr. Hyde, if I ever see or hear you to that again, you be dismissed from this class. I will not tolerate that type of behavior from you, or anyone else." Mrs. Spence scolds him, which pisses him off even more. He stands, collects his bag off of the floor and leaves, with a slam of a door.

"Okay, let's get back to why we are."

The rest of the lecture goes by flawlessly, the students discussing and debating. Before the end of the class session, Mrs. Spence hands out the couples in which the pairs are responsible for.

"See you Wednesday morning, our conferences will start next Monday, so be sure to meet with your partner sometime this week. Have a good day."

Christian stands and waits for Anastasia to finish packing up her belongings.

"Where are you off to next?" He asks as he holds the door open for her.

"Lunch, and then I have a business class. You?"

"Lunch, and then a political science course. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Oh, um, are you sure?" She nervously asks while biting her lower lip.

Christian's eyes blaze and he has to count to fifty to keep his dick flaccid.

"I am. We can chat about our project. Mrs. Spence gave you the couple, so you can share that with me." She giggles and nods her head yes in response.

They walk to the student cafeteria that is located across the campus. They chat about growing up in Washington, same state, but much different up bringing. Ana talks about how her father would take her camping and teach her how to shoot.

"You know how to shoot a gun?"

"I do. My dad is ex-military, he taught me gun safety and how to protect myself. You best to remember that, Grey." She smirks at him.

"Indeed, I will, Steele."

They are sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, eating their lunch of sandwiches with salads, still talking about their lives growing up. Between eating and talking, they both were laughing. It was so natural between them, that they have known each other for years.

"Okay," Christian breathes out, wiping his eyes from the tears that was caused by his hysterical laughter, "I have to be serious for a moment."

Anastasia's laughter stopped in an instant. She was back to be nervous, and she didn't like this feeling. He was making her feel giddy just a moment ago.

"Okay…" Her hands were placed on the table, clasped together. Christian moved their lunch trays to the side, sliding his hands across the table, placing them on top of hers. A little gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at their now interlaced fingers. That zap from before happening again.

"See. It wasn't static electricity before. Anastasia, would you like to go out to dinner with me, tonight?"

Anastasia's hands gripped tighter onto Christians.

"You want to take me out, on a date?"

"Yes, very much so. I've wanted to ask you out for a while now."

"You have?"

"I have."

"Well, then, yes, I would love to go out with you tonight." No more words were needed. They just looked at one another, not noticing the watchful, angry eyes of Jack at the other end of the cafeteria.

Later that day, Anastasia was in her dorm room, throwing clothes onto her bed from her closet. Kate, her best friend and roommate walked into the dorm, after her workout, and stopped short. Anastasia never makes a mess like this, or seem to be this frazzled.

"Ana.."

"I have a date."

"Wh-what?"

"I. Have. A. Date. Tonight, in two hours."

"With who?" Kate asks as she plops herself on her bed, watching her best friend pick up clothes, eye them, and throws it on the bed with the ever growing pile.

"Christian Grey."

"OH. EM. GEE." Kate squeals as she bounces up and down.

"Kate, please. I need help." She stops and looks at her friend, more like her sister, for help.

"Okay. Okay. I'm calm now. Let me see what I have. Do you know where you are going?"

"He said he was going to take me out to an Italian restaurant in town. Maybe, Ninas?"

"Perfect. That place is so romantic and great for a first date. I have the most amazing dress for you. It doesn't fit me anymore, and it would be spectacular on you."

Kate files through her closet, looking for the particular dress as Anastasia cleans up the mess she has created.

"A-ha! Got it!" Kate pulls out a plum sheath dress, that would look impeccable on Anastasia's body. It will show off her natural curves, and it is just sexy enough to also be innocent. The full length gold zipper on the back of the dress adds to the sex appeal.

"That dress is stunning. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Like I said, it doesn't fit me right anymore. Plus, Ana, your body is to die for. This dress was made for you. Here, try it on while I look for shoes."

Two hours later, Anastasia was finally free of the Katherine Kavanaugh make over. She kept her make up light and natural, showcasing Anastasia's big blue eyes, while she curled her hair in long waves which cascaded over her shoulder. Kate pinned her hair to the side to show off the the back of the dress, which fit like a glove. They found a matching pair of suede pumps, a perfect plum color.

Kate made Anastasia wear a sexy black lace bra and matching panties, stating that just because Christian won't see doesn't mean she can wear cotton tonight. "Wearing sexy undergarments will make you feel sexier, trust me." Kate said to her as Ana tried to fight against her. She didn't win, she never does against Kate and fashion.

They were both playing with Anastasia's hair, spraying it one last time when there was knock on their door.

"Okay, you answer, I can't."

"Go into the bathroom. You should make an entrance anyway." Kate shoos her away.

"Hello, I'm Christian, I am here for Anastasia."

"Yes, she told me she would be going out with you tonight. Please come in. I am Kate, best friend and roommate. Those are pretty."

"Oh, yes. They are for her." Christian replied, shyly. Kate smiled at him, thinking how he would be good for her best friend, get her out of her shell. He could help her spread her wings, not be so introvert.

"She is going to love them. Let me find something to put them in."

Two more minutes and Anastasia finally emerges from the bathroom. She didn't need to finish getting ready, Kate made sure she was more than ready for when Christian arrived. She was in the bathroom, not only from Kate pushing her in there, but to gather herself and settle her nerves.

Christian's eyes can't stop scanning up and down Anastasia's face and body.

"Wow…" he breathes out, "you look absolutely beautiful, Anastasia."

She blushes at his compliment, "Thank you, Christian. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Here, these are for you." He hands her the arrangement of white roses.

"They are lovely, thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Here, I found a vase in one of our cabinets, let me put them in water for you so you two can go get your date started." Kate suggested as she took the bundle of the dozen roses from Anastasia.

"Now, Christian, I am obviously not Anastasia's father, however, I am best friend, and I will give you the same warning. If you hurt her, I will hurt you. I promise. I will say, I don't care for curfews, stay out as late, or early, as you would like. Have fun, kiddos!"

Christian and Anastasia enter the Italian restaurant, Nina's, and is seated right away due to their reservation. The hostess hands them their menus and informs them their waiter will be with them in a moment.

"What looks good?" Christian asks her, already knowing that she is the one that looks good to him.

"I am eyeing the roasted chicken with the vegetable medley and risotto. What about you?"

"That sounds good, but, I am going to get the fourteen ounce butterflied filet mignon with the roasted vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes."

They put in their order, also ordering a glass of wine, merlot for Christian, and rose for Anastasia.

Throughout dinner they had great conversation, both laughing like they never had before.

"Anastasia, I have to be honest." Christian states as they drive back to campus.

"Okay…"

He looks at her, as they are stopped at a red light and he can easily tell she thinks that he is going to say something that will break her heart, but that just isn't the case.

"I really like you. I've liked you since the first time I saw you giggling at freshman orientation."

"You did?"

"I did. I am in a freshman literature class for fuck's sake. I am a business major and a sophomore, I don't need that class, Anastasia."

"So, you enrolled in the class to talk to me?"

"Yes. I just didn't know where I would see you. All of our other classes are in different buildings, our dorms are at opposite ends of campus. I needed to do something."

"And that you did. I'm glad you took the chance."

Christian's right hand leaves the steering wheel and makes its way to grasp Anastasia's hand, and rest their interlaced hands on her lap.

"I had a great time, Christian."

"Me too, I would love to take you out again."

"I would like that."

Ever the gentleman, Christian walks Anastasia back to her dorm room, making sure she arrives safely.

Before unlocking the door, she turns to thank him again, however, she didn't notice how close he was standing behind her. As she turns, she collides and slips in the heels that have been torturing her feet all night. Christian wraps his arms around her small waist and pulls her up against his body.

Their eyes lock, blue to grey, timid and shy to aroused and confident. Then, before Anastasia can even blink the fear away, Christian's lips are slowly caressing hers, at first the kiss is tentative, until Anastasia's arms wrap around his neck, her fingers start to play with the curls at the nape of his neck. Christian pushes her against a wall, his hands grip the side of her hips tightly, pushing and pulling her, his tongue probing her lips, coaxing her to open up to him. She does, willingly and enthusiastically. Their soft moans are the only noise that is heard in the empty hallway.

"Christian.." Anastasia starts to moan as his lips travel from hers down her neck, she bends it, granting him more access.

"Baby," he whispers against her neck, his lips never losing their connection to her.

A slam of a door down the hallway causes them to move away from one another, but not that far away. They are still in one another arms, their foreheads touching, their noses grazing against together. Again, their eyes are locked, their breathes shallow, their chests heaving.

Christian shakes his head against hers, "I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?"

"What do you mean?" Anastasia asks, perplexed.

"I don't know," he shakes his head again, "I just remember kissing you. Feeling this. Being in this moment with you."

"I like being in this moment with you."

"I do too, baby."

 **AN: I just want to say thank you for giving your time to reading this challenge story, along with all the others. Just to let you know, when the challenge is over, this story has one more chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of you**

 **Christian POV**

Her lips were like satin. The sweetest thing I've ever kissed before. I spent over a year attached to her lips. Attached to her skin. I remember every little laugh and the way her nose would wrinkle, and her forehead would crinkle. I remember her smile and how it would light up a room.

But what I remember the most was how happy she made me.

She was my light

And when she disappeared.

My life became dark.

The earth stopped moving, and it was like my heart stopped beating.

I became a robot and only went through the motions of every day.

If you asked me what I did yesterday, I wouldn't be able to tell you besides I looked for her. I don't even know if I ate.

I will never stop looking for her, for any trace that my love is still out there, inhaling the same air I am. I feel it in my heart in my soul that she's still out there. I know she's alive, I just don't know where.

I knew who took her away. And like her, he's gone. He never asked for ransom which only told me- that his vendetta was to cause me internal anguish and despair.

Anastasia was my weakness. The only person that could make me crumble into nothing. She was my everything, my reason for breathing. The bastard knew this. Everyone knew this.

He wanted me to crumble, and honestly, I have. And I'll never know if and when I'll get my Ana back.

The bastard took her to get even with me for being fired. He touched my girl, tried to take advantage of her and I made him pay. I made him pay big. Swiped every penny from his bank and made sure he couldn't get a job anywhere. I wanted him to suffer.

The only thing I didn't account for was someone to help the bastard. I don't know who and that's what throws me the most. There was money exchanged for him to get away. He got into my home and took her from our bed-

I shake my head and bang my head against the large window as the rain beats against the glass. I should've made her come with me to New York. She shouldn't have been here alone. But she wasn't alone, she was surrounded by CPO's, but even they weren't prepared for the attack.

My heart twists that the reason she's been gone for 386 days is because of me.

I close my eyes and think of the girl with the chocolate curls and deep blue eyes. Her little giggles and the way she bit her lip. I miss the way she could put me in my place and really show me who was boss. That smart mouth- That mouth that I loved to kiss and how it whispered the words 'I love you, Christian.'

I pick up the frame that holds a picture of us when we first started dating. It seems like a lifetime ago now. In a way it was. She's looking at me with her pearly white smile, laughing, and she has that look in her eyes- saying without words how much she loves me. I, on the other hand, am making some goofy face looking back at her that my mother ended up capturing on camera. I used to hate the picture, but Ana loved it. So, it sits proudly on the mantel.

My phone rings in my pocket and I jump. Every time it rings, I jump, hoping that it's news. I look at the screen and frown when I see that it's my mother.

I don't really want to answer it, but I do. Reluctantly.

"Hello, Mother."

"Christian- I need to speak with you right away…."

 **Grace's POV**

Walking through the halls I reach the nurse's station to receive my new patient.

"Dr. Trevelyan. We have a girl that just arrived in the ER she fainted and she's in need of stitches as we're aware of. She looks as though she's been in a fight, a struggle it seems. The person that dropped her off said she was hysterical and disoriented. She just woke up seconds ago, she's panicked and asking where Christian is."

"Christian-" I say softly and my heart rate spikes. I nod to the charge nurse and head into the room. One of the Physician Assistants is with her looking over vitals. When he steps aside I choke on my gasp. It's her. She's here. She's alive.

I'm doing my best and not break down and cry. Keeping my composure to take care of her. I look her over and she's look likes she's been through hell. Her eyes tell a story- but she almost looks at peace.

"Ana?" My voice catches and she glances up at me. Though I wasn't prepared for the blank stare she gave me.

Her eyes then flint around the room. "Where's Chris? I need to know where he is." I notice her blood pressure spike the panic and worry in her voice. "I need to get to him. He can't be alone."

I move beside her and put my hand on my shoulder. I've never heard her call Christian Chris before, but the way she glances at me actually unnerves me. I fear she doesn't know me, which leads to a hundred other questions.

"Do you know who I am sweetie?"

She shakes her head, "my doctor?" She squeaks and it answers almost everything. Now I have to figure what caused her memory loss and how far back it goes, but also why she's here. But maybe this Christian isn't my Christian that she remembers.

I have a feeling with the cuts and bruises she's made an escape and it leads me to wonder to what that monster could have done to her.

"Ana, I'm Dr. Grace Trevelyan. I'm here to help you. I just need to ask you a few questions. Then we'll find Chris, okay." She nods.

"Can you tell us what happened that brought you here today?"

She shakes her head and glances at Will the PA.

I turn to William who is fiddling around with her IV and ask him to give us a moment, but to order a CT. He nods and leaves us alone.

"I want you to know your safe here darling. Nothing you say will be repeated unless needed to. I kno-can.." I correct myself. It's so hard not to talk to her like I haven't known her for years. "Tell you've been through something and I'm here to help. And for me to help you get you better I need you to tell me what you can."

"Do you know me?" She asks quietly. "You asked if I remembered you, so I guess I know you from somewhere.

"Yes, I do honey. And it's okay that you don't remember and also tells me that something happened to why you don't. Do you know the last thing you remember?'

"Before I woke up um… I was or thought I was in college starting my Freshman year." She smiles a little bit then frowns. "I woke up in this basement with this guy. He went on and on about why I was there, but I couldn't make any sense of it. I told him I didn't understand-and I didn't know who he was. He did seem concerned and then took me to the hospital that was hours away. They said I had some sort of traumatic injury that messes with my temporal lobe I think. That amnesia is normal, but I would be okay. They said I might end up remembering stuff, but it hasn't happened yet. He finally told me I was his ticket and my lack of memory worked better for him. He never explained more after that. I became this capture, but I never knew why."

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No, not till-" she clamps down her mouth. "He was okay for a while. Then in the last few months, he snapped. He was always yelling at me, he smacked me around. He sort of made me this housemaid… I was never allowed to go outside, or anything. I got scared and he was In this rage he..he..." She goes silent and starts crying harder. "I need Christian... I need him now…" she demands.

"Honey- who is Christian to you? I know it's a funny question, but I need to know-"

"He's the most important person in my life…"

 **CHRISTIAN POV:**

My mother called me thirty minutes ago. All she told me was we needed to talk and not to go anywhere, then she hung up on me. Now I'm pacing the floor waiting for whatever she needs to tell me. I know it must have something to do with Ana but if it is why am I hearing it from my mother?

My mother comes rushing off the elevator, my dad on her heels. She looks excited and panicked all at the same time.

"Christian, I need you to sit down. I have news, but I need to explain before you jump and get to excited."

"It's Ana… isn't it?"

"Yes...now sit down." She says firmly.

Is she out of her mind? Sit down? I've been waiting a year for someone to tell me any news on Ana. And by the look in my mother's eyes I know that's she has to be alive.

"Just tell me." I urge her.

She takes a steady breath and knows I'm not going to listen about planting my ass in any seat.

"Ana came into the hospital last night. She arrived at the ER. She was a mess, Christian. It looked as though she had been in a brawl. She had cuts on her arm and chest. She ran on foot- she thinks for miles- till someone picked her up. She fainted once a nurse got to her. I was her doctor last night Christian."

"Last night?" I bellow. "And you're just telling me now?" I pull on my hair, wanting to rip out every strand. She should've have told me. I need to get there. I start to move towards the elevator and my dad put his hands on my shoulders, stopping me.

"One, don't go yelling at your mother before she's had time to explain. And two, we told you needed to wait. Now settle down and wait. I know this is everything you wanted for a year. But you diving in to go see her- when you have no idea what is going on is going to end up hurting her and then hurt you. So, sit down and listen." He says firmly, but calmly. I close my eyes tight. All I want to do is see her again. I need her. She needs me I'm sure.

"Is she at least asking for me?" My voice breaks. Has she missed me like I have her? Does she know that I will be with her every second to comfort and hold her and make everything better? Or could she hate me for not being able to save her sooner? A million questions run through my mind, some are selfish I know, but till she's in my arms again I won't be able to think straight.

"Christian…" My mom says softly. Her eyes are weary and I see tears well in them. I shake my head, panicked all over. This isn't good. "When I went to go see her. She didn't know me. She has no memory of the last five or so years. She's getting a CT as we speak but I'm afraid she won't know who you are, or if she'll ever will. Most memory loss like this is permanent."

"What?" I gape at her. No. No. I can't believe this. She'll see me. She'll know who I am. She has to. Our lives are tied together.

"Now it's not saying she won't remember things- They might come back to her in pieces, but most of the time full memory is gone. Though…" And that's when I see a hint of a smile grace my mother's lips.

"Though what?"

"I noticed some hints that she remembers little things. Now I think it would be okay for you to see her, but you're going to have to listen to the neurosurgeon on what he says. You're not going to want to bombard her with memories or force her to try to remember. It could make it worse on top of the traumatic experiences she has been through the last year. She wouldn't talk about it. All she said she was free. The cops came this morning to talk to her. I tried to get them to wait but they wouldn't. She'll also need a psych review. Other than that- she's okay. Just a few stitches and slightly dehydrated."

Now I collapse into my chair with everything my mother has shared with me. "So, what do I do?"

"I talked to her. She was confused because of how I acted when I first saw her. It's how I figured she was having memory problems She knew that I knew her, but couldn't place me. I gave a general idea of how and she seemed understanding, but the sweet thing had other things on her mind. She's been through a lot. I told her people were worried about her. That sometimes-seeing people of your past will help. I called her dad and he's on the way down. I think he will help-"

"You called him before me? He'll make sure she hates me. You know he blames me."

"He doesn't blame you, Christian." My mom says firmly. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. You weren't there that day when he told me if it wasn't for me- for being some rich prick -wanting revenge- Ana would still be here." All the words lodge in my throat, buried in the tears I'm trying to keep down.

"Christian that was a year ago. He was upset…"

"I don't care. Because it's true anyways…"

"That's not true…"

"Isn't it?!" I holler. "If it wasn't for me, Jack wouldn't have taken her to get even for losing his job…"

"But if she didn't meet you- something awful could have happened to her. You are not the damn catalyst for this Christian. Jack Hyde is! Now clean up and we will take you to the hospital." My dad barks, snapping me out of the pity party I've been sitting in for over a year.

I nod and turn to walk to my room. The room I shared with Ana. I haven't touched any of her stuff since she left. It took me forever to wash the sheets she shared because I didn't want to lose her smell. Sometimes I just pretend that she's working late and that's why she's' not here. Some nights I feel her. Like she comes to me in spirit.

Now she really is back and she doesn't know me. I have no idea if I'll get to kiss her again, or if she would enter this room again.

I make a vow that if anything I'll make her fall in love with again. Start at the bottom and work my way back into her heart.

I grab a couple of items I feel like she would need while in the hospital, toothbrush, hairbrush, soaps, lotions, and even some of her clothes. No matter what, she's going to need them. I doubt she has anything on her and whatever she did, came from Jack and those memories need to be burned away. I also grab something that might mean something to her if she sees them and remembers.

I grab the bag and it almost doesn't feel real. I'm going to see my girl again. The light of my life.

We make it to the hospital within five minutes. I know my parents are cursing behind me at my speed, but I need to see her. I need to see with my very own eyes that she's alive.

My mother grabs my hand and stops me before I enter the doors of the hospital. "Wait… there's something else. I'm going to go in and see her and make sure it's still okay for you to come in… but you need to be prepared for what you might see."

"What are you talking about? You said it was nothing more than cuts and bruises."

"Yes, but there's something else and I didn't know how to tell you-"

I watch my mom's lips move as she explains to me more and I feel as though I'm in a fog. When she turns away, I follow her, all the sounds of the hospital echoing in my ears.

I somehow make it outside of her room, staring at it, wondering what I'm going to do with everything my mother just told me.

What feels like an eternity my mom steps out of the room. "She's ready for you…The cops have been talking to her for hours so she's a bit exhausted. I talked to Dr. Garnet and he said if she asks you answer her honestly. If she seems frightened or overwhelmed tell her it can wait. She's going to be able to go home tomorrow."

"Okay- I'll have Taylor get the house ready for her- everything she needs." I'm running through the list of stuff she would need.

"Christian-she might want to go home with Ray."

"What?"

"Son, I don't want you to be surprised if she does. Remember she doesn't know you."

And like a kick in the head, I'm reminded all over again that the love of my life doesn't remember me. I'm a stranger. Every moment we ever shared together has been erased from her mind.

I just nod my head and move inside to go in the room.

I slowly walk into the room and drop the bag to the floor. Her head turns to me and I gape at her. My Ana is here. She's real. She looks at me blankly but for a second, I see something cross her face, but I'm not sure what it is. Then she looks at the bundle in her arms and back to me.

"You must be Christian," she mumbles.

Her angelic voice rings in my ears. A year of not hearing her voice, besides in the few home videos I have of us and her voicemail. I let the tears fall from my eyes. She's here. My baby is here. I look at her briefly and see the marks on her arms. She's been hurt and if I ever catch the bastard he will pay.

"Yeah. Um…" I'm not sure what to do with myself. "Hi. I know you don't know me. My mother explained it, but I can't tell how good it is to see your face." I slowly move to her bed- not wanting to frighten her.

She gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry that I don't."

The small bundle in her arms starts to whimper and she moves to comfort him. "What's his name?"

She smiles down and looks lovingly at the baby in her arms.

"Christian Grayson Steele"

I'm pretty sure my jaw is hanging to the ground in surprise. If the name Christian didn't already shock me- it's the middle name of Grayson. Could it be that I really never was far from her memory?

"I like the name…"

I sit on the edge of the bed and look down at the baby. I look down at his little face and see how much he's the perfect mix of me and Ana, but he's got my copper curls.

"How old is he?" I ask.

"Five months," she answers softly and our eyes meet.

Five months. Five months of firsts, nine months of not being able to see her stomach grow. I missed all that. I can't help but wonder if she knew she was pregnant before she was taken.

We don't say anything for the longest time as I stare at the little boy in her arms. I was never sure if I wanted kids. The thought of them terrified me. If not for my rough childhood because there always so little and I would feel as though I would break them. And what if they hated me- I find most people do, so why wouldn't my kid.

The baby's eyes flutter open and I could swear he's looking at me. His mother's eyes stare at me and I can't help but feel this bond for this baby. He's part of us. Something that always ties us together. He makes a noise like raspberries and slobber falls down his chin.

I swear we have the same chin.

"He's perfect, Ana."

Our faces turn to each other, and our noses rub together. I would swear for a second she knows me. She closes her eyes as if she's stressed- shaking her head before opening those baby blues back to me.

"I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?" She whispers breathlessly and a hint of confusion in her voice.

Oh, Ana, I remember kissing you like it was yesterday. I look at her wet pink lips and try to shake off the memory of how soft her lips used to feel pressed to mine. How her gentle touch always sent shockwaves through me because our energy was always electric. I smile knowing that's what she used to say.

"Because we were together- for over a year- before…"

"Before he took me…?"

"Yeah…" She closes her eyes painfully and tears fall down her cheek. "I wish I could remember. Like I feel as though I can trust you and I don't even know you…"

"It's okay. I'm here for you, Ana." I grab her free hand and squeeze it. She looks down at our hands and her eyes go wide.

"You're married?"

To the most wonderful girl on this planet.

"We are," I say softly and rub my finger on her naked ring finger. God knows the bastard took it from her and pawned it.

She jolts her hand away from me and scoots back from me. She's shaking her head vigorously. "I would know that. I would."

"Ana, you remember something. I know this is hard and a lot to take in. But try to breathe. I know this has to be a lot for you. One step at a time. Okay?"

She nods and I still see the panic in her eyes. "Why can't I remember? I feel-I want to-" She cries again.

"I don't know…" I reach out to rub her shoulder. I want to hug her, but I fear I've already overwhelmed her too much.

"Listen, I bought some stuff for you. Clothes, toothbrush, and I can get someone to get clothes for the baby- anything. Just let me know."

"Okay." She says meekly.

"Do you have any questions for me? I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened. But I want you to know I'm here for you." I look down at the baby who is now cooing around and looking at me. "And little Christian…"

"That's sweet…"

There's a knock on the door before it opens and the both of us look to the door. It's Ray and my body stiffens. He looks at me, his expression empty and then to my wife.

"Daddy-" She cries and he rushes over to her. Literally pushing me out of the way to wrap her in his arms.

My heart and stomach twist back into sailor knots and I'm jealous of the fact that she can remember Ray and not me. She's going to trust everything he says. Tell her I'm no good for her and make her hate me.

"Oh, Annie. I couldn't tell you how much I missed you, darling." He kisses her cheek and looks her over. "My poor angel."

"I'm okay-"

"And who do we have here?" He looks at the baby and runs his finger down his cheek. He glances at me and I shift on my foot before looking back at his daughter.

"This is Christian… your grandson…"

"Christian-" he whispers the name…"You remember him?" and points in my direction.

She shakes her head, "no... I just heard it in a dream…"

"I'm going to leave you two be. Let you catch up." I weakly smile. "I'll be out there if you need me or anything okay?" I tell her and Ana nods in reply.

I don't say anymore and I'm out the door. I close it behind me and lean against it. Spinning my wedding ring on my finger thinking back to our wedding day. I smile remembering her dressed in white and we made that vow to each other to honor and love in sickness and in health. If there wasn't a moment where I needed to honor those vows, it's now. I'm in this for the long haul.

Now I just have to get my baby to fall in love with me again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is there anything on Jack's whereabouts?" I ask Taylor. Since I can't be with my wife and my child I'm going to do whatever I can to figure where Jack is, now that Ana has escaped I feel as though it should be easier. She told the cops of what happened and where she ran from, but other than that I haven't gotten any more information about what she shared.

"Not yet, sir. Since they couldn't get an address they're scouting out possible places where the house might be. Since it was in a wooded area, it's going to be harder to find. Your dad is on it about getting a search warrant once they find the place. They talked to the guy that brought her to the hospital. He found her on the side of the road, at first, she wouldn't go with him, but he showed her ID and showed he's actually a registered nurse at the hospital. They were twenty-five minutes out. It was actually luck that he brought her here. When Miss Steele fainted, they attended to her and Nurse Hendricks brought the baby upstairs to the Ped's unit to look over."

I yank on my hair at all of the unsure events. The bastard could be anywhere. Is he looking for her? Something happened between them before she ran, but what?

"I want you to get a team together, help these detectives find the house. You know as much as I do they tend to get lazy. And if you could locate Nurse Hendricks that would be great. I would like to thank him, reward him for finding her."

"Will do."

I had a ten million dollar reward out for Ana's safe return. I'm surprised Jack never found a way to collect, but I guess he was smarter to know it would somehow lead back to him. God knows I would have searched and watched the guy who collected the money.

"Also, I need everything we would need for the baby. Clothes, cribs, anything that you can think of- order it. I don't know where she's going afterward, so send it to the house for now… and if she goes with Ray maybe order a second Crib for his house."

"Right away, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Jason," I say sternly. He knows better now than this Mr. Grey stuff. But always the professional.

He smirks, "Christian. I'm glad she's returned, and you have my word I will do whatever I can to find this bastard." He says firmly. I know it eats him maybe as much as me that we failed Ana for over a year. If anyone could have found her it was us and we didn't it. Jason and Gail thought of Ana like family. And when she went missing, all of us fell apart. Gail ended up hurt along with my guards when he knocked them all out. He knocked Gail out with Chloroform, so she never saw it coming.

Jason leaves and I slouch into the chairs in one of the waiting room. I don't really want to be around anyone else right now. I know my brother and sister want to be here, but I'm sure my mother told them to wait. I have no idea how to do all this. How do I bring the girl back into her old world she knows nothing about?

"FUCK!" I scream, tugging on my hair, and trying not to cry. Every day I would keep hoping this was some sick dream and she never left me.

"Christian, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ray steps into the room and I'm instantly on my feet feeling as though I'm preparing for a fight.

I nod.

"First I should ask how you're doing? All of this can't be easy on you."

I'm startled by his question, why is he worried about how I am? "No, but I'm glad she's here. That she's now safe, that our baby is safe. Everything else doesn't matter…"

He gives me a half smile, "very true. I talked to the doctor and he seems to think she can go home tomorrow. He wants to see her in a couple of days and the baby as well. Also, he gave me some names to some therapist for her. She's going to need help to work through what happened to her. According to Ana he never touched her, but he did abuse her." Ray's jaw clenches and I know he's seething as much as I am.

"That bastard not only hurt her but the baby too. She won't separate herself from him which is understandable."

"Wait, he hit our baby?" I screech. "He put his hands on a defensive little boy?"

My hands tug at my hair. The images of my own childhood running through my mind. He might only be five months, but I know personally it doesn't matter because it lives with you.

"Yes. That's what brings me to my next thought. I talked to her and told her it would be better to go home with you. You can provide her with the best care. You have the security that she needs I'm sure to feel safe..."

"But she still got taken despite that…" I cut him off.

"Christian...I know what I said to you after all this happened. I was angry. Yes, she was your wife but she was my daughter. I trusted you to take care of her and wasn't thinking that it was out of your control. He got in, knocked out your team, probably knocked her out too. I blamed you because it was easy and I'm sorry. I've been trying to talk to you but like I think everyone else you shut off and wouldn't hear reason. I know you love that girl with every beat of your heart, but now it's time to stop hating yourself for what happened - that way you can focus on her and that baby. That baby is a perfect mix of you both, though I wish there was more of her in him…" he chuckles and then quickly stops and frowns. "We've both missed so much with her and with little Christian and it's only now that we can try and cherish every second we have with her now."

"Just- what if she can't love me again…"

Ray sighs as he's annoyed with me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye firmly.

"She named her child Christian Greyson...she can't remember anything going from what? Five years back or so? But YOU linger somewhere in the back of her mind. That should tell you everything you need to know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask her, placing the car seat I just purchased on the chair beside the bed. Ana is dressed is a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting long sleeve shirt. Chris sits on her lap, chewing on the little stuffed elephant I bought yesterday morning.

Ray is already at the house helping with the finishing touches on Ana's room and finish settling in. Last night when she agreed that she would come home with me as long as Ray stayed with her as well. So Ray will be moving in for as long as he needs to. Ray retired after Ana went missing to spend time trying to find her. I might have thought he hated me and I couldn't face him, I made sure that his bank account never suffered. My thinking Ana would never forgive me if I let her dad go broke because we weren't getting along when trying to find her.

I got an ear full of that last night, but he thanked me, and now it seems me and Ray Steele are okay once again.

"Yeah." She says softly and smiles at me.

"I have everything you and the baby should need at the house and I might have gone overboard." I chuckle.

"Thank you...I don't know if I could thank you enough for what you have done."

"It's my job."

"I- um-" she shakes her head, "thanks."

I know she's nervous. I can't blame her, she's moving into a stranger's house. She might never get her memory back and she has to start all over again, living with the trauma of the evil she faced the last year.

"Can I hold him?"

She looks down at her son and back to me. It took some time last night to convince her to let me hold him. Hell, she wouldn't even let Ray do it. I love that she's so protective of him, I just wish it wasn't because of what happened.

She nods and I reach for him. I'm greeted with a playful shriek when I take him in my arms. "Hey, buddy. I've missed you." I kiss his cheek. Ana giggles.

As much as I wanted too, I didn't stay with Ana in her room last night. Instead, I made my bed on a stiff plastic chair. My parents, Gail, and Taylor started getting everything together.

"I think it's safe to say he likes you."

"I'm glad to hear it because he's going to be my pal, right bud?" Chris gurgles in response to my question.

There's a knock on the door and Taylor slowly walks in with a nurse behind him with the wheelchair.

"It seems your chariot is here, ma'am." I joke and it causes her to giggle.

Once we gather all her stuff we head for the front entrance of the hospital. I see the Audi waiting in the pull in, but also a flock of photographers.

"What the fuck?" I snarl to Taylor. "They weren't here earlier…"

"I don't know unless they followed…"

Word got out to the media that Ana was found and that there was now a manhunt for Jack Hyde. You would think they would have some self-respect, but who am I kidding the media don't care about anyone but themselves. They're worse than I ever was before I met Ana.

"What's going on?" Ana whispers and wraps Chris' car seat around her arms and to her chest.

I sigh, "the media knows about you being found. They're a bunch of assholes… Just stay close to me and we'll rush to the car. No matter how we leave they'll follow."

"Why would they care about me?" She asks.

"Come… let's make this quick." I don't answer her and know I'll have to explain later.

She listens and lets me put my arm around her, I grab the car seat from her, protecting him between us. The second we walk out the doors the flashes go off and they start barking.

Taylor is pushing the most out of the way that gets to close. I peek down at Ana who I can see she is frightened. Thankfully, Chris stays asleep through the noise.

"Over here, Mrs. Grey…" One of the paps yells as I place her and the baby in the car and close the door.

The fucking dip shit… I want to charge him, but Taylor puts his hand on my chest to stop me. I take a deep breath to try and steady myself and move around to the other side.

"Whose baby is that Mr. Grey? She has been gone for a year? You going to play dad to someone else's kid?" He snarks and I watch the other paps back off- almost disgusted by his question. When they should only be disgusted with themselves being here in the first place.

"Do you have any self-respect to what she's been through?" I snarl at him, my self-control slipping to beat the ever living shit out of him.

"I got this sir, be with Ana…" Taylor mumbles.

With my fist clenched to my side, I quickly slide in and close the door, watching Taylor handle the fucking rat. I'm thrilled when Taylor punches the asshole in the face and surprised the others looked pleased as well and start to back off.

"Did he call me Mrs. Grey? How does he know who I am?" She looks at me and gulps. I guess the fucking cat is out of the bag now. I wanted to ease her into everything slowly. Starting with the house, hoping she would feel comfortable. But no, the fucking rodents ruined that for me.

"Yes, I'll explain more when we get to the house I swear…"

She turns and looks out the window, leaning against the glass with a sigh. I look down to our son who is sleeping through all the madness. How I wish I could be in his shoes right now.

My son.

I run my finger along his chubby cheek. I missed so much because of Jack. He took every waiting moment away from me. When I find him, he'll pay.

x-x-x-xx-x-x

Taylor pulls up into the driveway of our house. Judging by the large gasp that leaves her lips this was the last thing she was expecting to pull up to, but it will make my stature easier to explain.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes, well, where we live…"

"What do you do? Are you famous?" She looks over at me like I have three heads.

I chuckle, 'for some reason. I don't know why really. I'll explain more when we get inside."

"Okay." I gather the baby and her and we walk through the foyer. Ray is standing there with Gail who is beaming ever so brightly.

Ray quickly gathers Ana in her arms, "how are you this morning Annie?"

"Um alright, except the hordes of photographers when we left."

Ray turns red and he's pissed. "I swear those people have no boundaries…" he growls.

"I just don't understand. I get what happened to me might be news, but how would they know so fast or want my picture? I'd understand if there was a blurb in a newspaper… and judging by this house. I'm missing something…"

"Ana," I start and she moves closer to her dad, wrapping her arm around him. I place Chris' car seat down. The boy is still snoozing thankfully.

"I'm a businessman. I own my own company- Grey Enterprises…."

"Okay? That explains the house I guess…"

I chuckle, "I do very well for myself. I started young and became successful almost overnight almost. At 23 I was - a rich bachelor- I guess having money and looks gets you lots of attention…. I was always private, so the media always wanted something of me. Then me and you met, got married. They also became enthralled with you. It wasn't too bad, just sometimes we got caught on dates or charity events. But when you went missing-" I frown and bow my head, "well it got worse when we were trying to find you…"

She nods her head understanding, "okay. I get that. Wow." she rubs her forehead. "I mean I should have guessed something with him…" she points to Taylor. "I mean why would you want to be with someone like me… all I know I was some college student… I just got a job at a hardware store. How did we meet?"

"You interviewed me for the student newspaper in your friend's place. You fell into my office. I had to talk you into dating me. Beg you even. Finally, I was able to win you over..." I laugh and so does everyone around us. Ana looks confused and I'm not sure if she believes me.

"You? Had to talk me into dating you?" She grins and shakes her head, "I must have been nuts to say no."

"Honey, from what you told me, Christian was a jerk with an ego bigger than his head."

I roll my eyes, even though it's true. I intimated the poor thing and all I wanted to do was be with her but had no idea how to even be in a relationship. I was that one-night no commitment type guy, like my brother. It just took meeting the smart mouth Ana Steele that could shut down my ego to win me over.

"I won you over. Thank you. Do you want a tour? We have a room set up for you."

"Yeah…" She says, a blush on her cheeks.

"First, let me introduce you to Gail Jones. She's our housekeeper. She's been with me for about six years. She does most of all the cooking- well when you didn't take over-" I smile.

"Hi, Ana. It's good to see you again." I can tell Gail is itchy out to want to hug her, but holds back.

"Well, it's um nice to meet you…"

"I think you guys will get to know each other once again. Anything you need you can ask her if me or Ray aren't around…. I know it's different…."

"Okay…" She says meekly. Chris starts to cry and Ana quickly moves to pick him out of his car seat. She cradles him and starts bouncing around to calm him down. "He might be hungry again. Do you have somewhere I can feed him?"

"Yes, I'll show you your room."

Chris clams as I take her bag and lead her the room that used to be her office. She loved the view, so I thought she would feel more at ease her. I changed it up and made it into a bedroom for her and Chris. It's across from my room so I can still have her close. Ray's room is next to hers.

"Wow. This room is amazing…" She looks around. There's a crib to the side, with his name spelled out above it with a little teddy bear mobile hanging over the crib. There's also a queen size bed for her to sleep.

"I'm glad you like it. Your dad and everyone else helped put it together last night. I want you to feel relaxed and at home. This is your home, Ana. You can do and go wherever you want in this house. There's a large meadow, a pool, a gym, and a dock…when you're ready I can take you on that tour."

"This is all so surreal…"

"It's a little mind-blowing. I know it was your first time seeing all this...I wanna say you get used it but I'm not sure." I shrug.

"Yeah, I don't know-" She laughs and moves to sit in the recliner. Chris is getting antsy now. He's not crying anymore but he's pawing at Ana's breast like a madman.

That's my boy!

Lucky boy gets to see those creamy mounds all the time. How I missed those. I shake off the wayward thoughts.

"Come and get me when you're ready."

"Yeah, let me get him something to eat and I'll be out. Oh, do you have any baby food? He eats the solids now too. Though no bananas because that's all Jack would give him…" She frowns.

"Yes, It's in the kitchen. I think Gail will be able to tell you where. There are also bottles, and I believe she got a pump?"

"Oh, thank god." She giggles. "Thank you so much, Christian."

"No thanking me. It's my job." I walk to her and kiss the top of her head. "I'll see you in a bit." I run my finger down Chris' cheek and he looks at me to say 'get out of here, I need my boob'. "I'll see you soon little man."

x-x-xx-x-x

About an hour later, Ray and I have taken Ana around the house and showed her everything she could get into. But I save the best room for last. I'm holding Chris and he finds my finger the better chew toy than his teething ring.

"Here's the library… I know this will be a favorite for you. You always loved this room." She freezes and her face twists in disgust.

"What's wrong?"

"It's beautiful, but um…"

"But what? You can tell me, I won't be upset, Ana. You loved books, even before I met you…"

"I know… I remember wanting to go into publishing, I thought that when I was there. I just lost the want, I don't get the same thrill for reading anymore. I don't know why and I don't know how because I did love it. I mean mom and dad used to always yell at me to go to bed because I would be up all night in a book. Jack brought me books to read and I just couldn't get into _any_ of them. It just lost its pizzazz." She frowns. "I'm sorry. It's still a lovely room." She tries to reassure me, "I mean maybe one day…"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Ana." I smile at her, so she knows there's no way I'm upset or hurt. "I think we're just going to have to find you a new hobby. Something maybe you can love as much as you did reading."

She nods, "did I have a job before everything? Jack wouldn't tell me anything. He refused to speak of anything 'old news''

"You were an editor," I mumble.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, "of course," and to my surprise, she starts to laugh. "You're right, I think I need a new hobby. I have gotten into d _rawing-?"_ She cringes telling me it's not a hobby she really likes.

"You have time to figure it out…."

"You could just be my fishing buddy, Annie," Ray smirks and Ana's eyes go wide. She shakes her head.

"No thanks, dad. My love for fishing hasn't changed."

"Worth a shot." Ray winks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following morning, I wake before the sun to the soft cries of a baby. I quickly roll out of bed and head for the noise. I thought It would be coming from Ana's room, but it's towards the living room. I move out there and the moon still shines in the windows from the early morning.

She's standing there with our son in her hands, dancing around with the crying baby. He doesn't seem to care about his mother swaying and keeps screaming.

I move to her and touch her shoulder and she screams, scared. Chris cries harder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

 _Yeah, dipshit, she's been through shit and you come up behind her. What did you expect?_

"It's okay. It's not like he was sleeping." She sighs. "I think he notices the changes… he didn't sleep at the hospital either." She kisses his head, "you think he'd be happier, but I don't think he's used the crib. He always slept with me."

I rub down the back of my little boys head. "Can I try?"

Her eyes go wide but she seems to shake it off, "sure I think I would try anything right now." She hands him over to me and I take him, pulling him to my chest. This is maybe the third time I've held him, but it almost feels natural for him to be in my arms.

Chris stops crying instantly in my arms. "CG just needed his daddy," I whisper.

"CG?" She giggles.

"Oh yeah. I was playing around with nicknames and nothing was coming to me. Two Christian's gets confusing. CJ is very common, so CG." I shrug.

"Or just Chris…"

"Yeah, but my thinking CG makes him special and different. Isn't that right buddy?" He looks up at me and gives me a look that says, 'whatever man' before he rests his head back to my chest.

She smiles, "he's really bonded with you."

"Well, it helps we share the same name and looks…." I joke. "I have him if you want to get some sleep."

She needs to sleep. I can tell she hasn't slept in forever, even though she handles it well.

"I don't know...he might get hungry or need me again. Like I said, he slept on me for five months."

"We need to try and fix that because his mommy needs sleep. Good sleep."

"But…"

"What if you go lay down in your room and I can sit or stand in there till he lays down? I know you don't know me and it's hard for you to want to trust someone with him. Ray is here and I know you wouldn't have stayed here if you weren't trusting his judgment with me. I'm here to protect and keep both of you safe."

Her throat hitches at my words, she gnaws on her lower lip, and nods her head, "okay...I am tired."

"Come…" I put out my hand and I watch as she looks at it. I'm thankful when she quickly grabs it and I feel that familiar spark between us. A small gasp leaves her lips and I know she feels it too.

Ana lays down in bed as I bounce my little man in my arms. He still seems wide awake and ready to party.

"Thank you-" She mutters and closes her eyes. I believe it only takes a second for her to fall asleep. It brings me comfort that she can finally get some good sleep and some faith that she's trusting me

I sit in the recliner, putting my feet up, and sit Chris on my lap. He stares at me and I stare at him. I'm having a staring contest with a five-month-old. "Why aren't you tired, little buddy?"

He babbles, blowing bubbles with his spit, a little laugh coming out of his mouth as me moves towards me, his chubby hands coming for my face. He doesn't make it and his head flops onto my chest. He rolls his head around on my chest and seems to cozy up to me.

"Sorry, buddy I don't have that padding like your mommy does," I whisper though he doesn't seem to care as he keeps snuggling into me. I rub his back and think of all the moments I have missed with him. From rubbing Ana's stomach to his delivery, all the late-night feedings and diaper changes, his first smile, everything. I can't get those back but damn it I'm not going to miss another moment. I tell him softly he's not allowed to crawl, walk, or talk until I'm home.

His response.

A fart.

I chuckle and notice he's now asleep. I wait a few minutes to make sure he's fast asleep and lay him down in the crib. He starts to move around and I think he's going to wake, but he settles and goes back into a dream world.

I sit back in the recliner and close my eyes. I should go back to my bed or go to my study to try and get some work done, but there's no other place I want to be right now than with my family. The sounds of their soft breathing help me fall into a restful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

"No-NO-"

I jolt up, confused to where I am. Ana's room. The sun is now peering in and my wife is calling out in her sleep in a panic. She's thrashing around and I'm surprised she's not waking CG. I quickly move to her side.

"Ana…" I say softly and brush her face. She winces when my hand touches her.

"Get away from him…" she rasps out - tears slip from her eyes. I'm at a loss of what to do. Nobody risked getting to close to me in the middle of a nightmare.

"Ana- Ana- It's Christian…" I say gently over and over again shaking her shoulders. "You're okay, you're safe. I'm here…"

"Christian-" She murmurs, but still asleep. She's relaxing and I go back to gently brushing her cheeks and move away the tears.

"Yes, it's me. No one can hurt you anymore. You're safe. Chris is safe…"

"Christian…" she says again and a small smile graces her face, replacing the hunted look that was there only seconds ago. "You came…" she whispers. "I knew you would…"

She's dreaming of past me. She knew somewhere in her mind I would always come for her. I know it and it makes me feel like I could fly.

I brush my lips on her temple, she hums and settles back to sleep. "I love you, baby. Forever." I tell her in her ear and with one last kiss on her face.

I move back to the chair, but I don't go back to sleep. I type on my phone and send out some emails. My eyes constantly looking to Ana to make sure she's okay.

About an hour later her eyes slowly blink open and meet mine. She gives me a lazy smile and then quickly sits up. "Where is he?"

I point to the crib, "he's been out for about two hours now…"

"You got him to sleep in the crib?" She says amazed staring at our little boy who sleeps soundly with his hands above his head.

"I did." I smile proudly.

"Wow. I might have to let you do that every night…." She chuckles and turns back to me. "You didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to…that way if he woke I could take him before he woke you…"

"Thank you-" She blushes.

"I'm going to see what Gail is making for breakfast…" I stand up and move to the door.

"Any requests?"

She shakes her head and bites her lip. "No, anything is fine. I'm actually starved."

"That's good to hear. I'll make sure she makes a bit of everything. I'm sure if anything your dad could scruff it away."

She laughs, "yeah he is part lumberjack."

"That he is." I grab the door handle and turn back to her, "maybe after breakfast, I could take you and CG out on the water. It's supposed to be a nice day… I'm sure you're dad wouldn't mind doing some fishing and fresh air?"

"I would love that. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Ana." I wink at her. Before turning around and leaving.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yesterday after breakfast, Ana, CG, Ray and I spent the whole day out on the water on the Grace. This was something Ana always tried to do at least once a month if not more, even if we didn't sail out fair.

I could tell being on the water in the fresh air helped her. She looked absolutely stunning as the wind blew her hair around and how the sunlight glowed around her. I was able to get the perfect shot and will put that picture on my desk, along with the others.

That night she came to me and kissed my cheek to thank me. She was smiling- a true smile. My Ana's smile.

According to Ray- she told him that she felt free, that life and starting again had some meaning and not only just because of Chris.

Ana is in her room feeding Chris, while Ray and I shot the shit about the Mariners game.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Steele." Taylor comes into the room, "I have information and the cops are waiting at the gate to talk to Anastasia."

"What could they possibly need from her now?"

"They have located where Jack Hyde had taken Ana. When they got there, they found his body. He'd been stabbed and killed. It seems Ana left out the fact that she might have something to do with it."

"She killed him?"

"That's what they're thinking, sir. Though it's easy to see it might have been self-defense considering the cuts and bruises on her arm, including the bruises on baby Christian."

My blood still boils when I found out that he hit my child hard enough to bruise him. He's just a baby.

 _They should've been safe with me. No matter how many times I'm told I'm not to blame it was still my job to protect her._

"Ray, did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't. She just mentioned that he became violent near the end. That she finally managed to get out, but she didn't go further and I didn't push her. No matter how tough she's trying to act I know the last year has been hard on her. And I expect it to take time for her to share everything…"

I have no idea how she's going to react to this news. The last thing I want to happen I upset her more. To relive her nightmare again. The nightmare that still haunts when she closes her eyes. The therapist is due to come tomorrow. Ana wanted to wait just a few days- a few days just to relax in a place that was somewhat normal. I couldn't blame her for that. Now tomorrow might not be soon enough, though the therapist Dr. April Jackson has agreed to be on standby as we need her.

"I'll go tell her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm her husband. No matter if she remembers or not I'm still her husband and she should hear this from me and I think I need to know too."

"Just tread lightly, Christian."

"I will."

I find her in her bedroom sitting on the bed. She's reading, which I'm surprised by since she said she didn't find it fun anymore, but then quickly notice that it's her journal. The one she kept when we started dating. I see a small trace of a smile on her face as she reads.

She hears me and puts the journal down on her lap. "Hey."

"Hey… I see you got him to sleep in his crib…"

She smiles towards our son and back to me, "yeah, I almost don't know what to do with myself. Then I found this in the bag you brought me to the hospital. I think this is my favorite romance novel…" she giggles. "Old me was lucky and it's so nice to read my own words that I was happy. Also, soaring sounds magical…"

"It is. I'll have to take you again…" I say but it doesn't match her enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" She closes the book and moves to the edge of the bed.

"We have news on Hyde."

She stills and bites her lip. "Yeah?"

"They found him and you'd be pleased to know he's dead."

She nods, not seeming shocked at all. "Good."

"Yeah, I think so too, but the cops will have to talk to you again."

"Okay…" She says calmly and turns to look over at CG.

I'm now completely sure she caused his death.

And honestly… I'm proud of her.

I move and sit down next to her on the bed. "Can you tell me anything about what happened with Jack? Did he ever hurt you?"

This is when I realize I know very little of anything that happened to her. I knew other people know and told me bits, but I've never asked her. I've been too afraid to push her, but now I most know.

She's silent for a moment and plays with her hands on her lap.

"I know it isn't easy for you to keep rehashing all this. But I want to help you. I just need to understand a little more."

She nods and seems to be steadying herself for what to say next.

"If you're thinking in that _way-_ no he didn't hurt me. There were times I thought he would, but I think me being pregnant didn't do it for him. I think if he didn't tell me that he kidnapped me when I first woke up- he might have used me not remembering anything to benefit him. After I had Chris he did get more aggressive- I was not worth it anymore to keep- but he did- he would start to hit me…" Her voice shakes and the tears start to well in her eyes. "I tried playing nice with him, be his friend, I didn't know all of why he kept me in that house, but I wanted out. It never worked, I was more of a disease. He had this blonde woman- he called her K. She would come down and hit me and tell me how much she hated me. She hated me more than Jack did. She would go on and on how I ruined everything for her. I never understood and she wouldn't be more clear. The two would fuck- loudly. I had to always clean up the mess when he was done. A lot of the time I would find blood." She wraps her arms around herself.

A blonde woman? I wonder if that was the person that helped him? But who?

"You don't have to tell me everything now, Ana."

She looks towards the large windows. The ones that I would look out all the time praying she would come back to me. "It's fine. I've told the cops and my dad most of it already. I feel the more I get it out the easier it comes. I don't want to be haunted by it all. I made that promise to myself when I held Christian in my arms for the first time. That I needed to be okay no matter what happened, for him. He needed me and I needed him. He's the reason I kept going every day. I kept him safe for eight months and I was going to keep doing that."

"I bet you were incredibly sexy pregnant-" I muse. She smiles and I realize that I said it out loud.

"No, I wasn't. I was swollen and fat… I ate almost nothing but crap. If it wasn't for the breastfeeding and my lack of appetite I bet I still be as big as a whale."

"I highly doubt that. I wish I could have seen you. I would have told you every day how beautiful you were- no matter what."

She frowns, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think- that you missed out on everything…I don't even have pictures to show you…" tears slip from her eyes and I brush them away. "I don't even have Chris' first pictures- nothing. His birth was a blur, he brought one of his girls in to help me labor, she was thankfully nice enough, but he was shouting the whole time for me to shut up or saying how he can't believe he's going to deal with some devil spawn. I was so tired. The woman hung around for a day, then left. Hell, I don't think there was ever anything filled out that he was born..."

I don't even think before I pull her into a hug, her body tensing before it relaxes against me. I'll have to look into birth records.

I move away and look her over. "I know you remember nothing of me or of our past. But I love you, Ana. More than I could ever say. What scares me the most is you may never feel that way about me again. But I swear I will do whatever I can to make you fall in love with me again."

She backs away out of my arms and wipes her face. "I want to try. I do. I'm just scared. I know we're married and I can't doubt that your Chris' father but to me; I'm still this virgin that magical had this child. I've never been in love before. But I can't deny that I feel something for you- like I named Christian, Christian because when I would dream - I would say the name and I would feel at peace when I woke. It was like a glowing light or what I thought was an angel. Never saw a face… but I felt safe when I dreamed of him. I might sound nuts, but it would tell me that 'I was safe' and that he would 'protect me'."

I nod, remembering her whispering my name from her sleep the other night.

"What happened that night you left Ana?" I ask getting us back on track. I'm sure the police are getting antsy to want to talk to her. "I need you to tell me that way I can help…"

She licks her lips and intertwines her fingers together; her body starts to shake. Which is so different than the cool cucumber attitude she had when I came in here. "He came after me and Chris. He hit him, telling him to shut up…." She wipes away her tears, but they keep falling. "He never touched him before. It was always me he hit. I lost all control and went after him and started wailing. He grabbed a knife and -" She lifts her arms partly to where her cuts are. "I finally got a hold of my own weapon and remembered what my dad taught me years ago. I could hear Chris crying and I knew, I just knew, I had to survive for him and take out Jack."

Her breathing comes erratic and his cries are harder. I quickly pull her into my arms and rock her, trying to soothe her. "I think that I should've never gone after him. I play it over and over again because he could have killed me. But he hurt Christian, he hurt my baby."

"Shhh… it's okay. You did nothing wrong… nothing. You don't know what he would have done if you didn't try to stop him. You put up with for a year…"

She nods in my neck her tears wetting my skin and my shirt. "I killed him…" she mutters. "I killed him...he needed to go…"

I rock her against me, kissing the top of her head and repeating over and over again that it's okay. Soon her cries sooth, with the hiccups. She looks up at me and I wipe the tears from her face.

"Will they arrest me? You can't let them, please. I can't leave Chris…."

Still cupping her face in my hands and rest my forehead on hers. "They're not going to arrest you or take you from Chris, but you need to tell them what happened. They'll know it was self-defensive. The marks on you prove that. You just need to be honest."

She nods and closes her eyes tightly. "I wanted to, but I got so scared. I had to tell them what he did- and then I thought maybe I didn't kill him, maybe it was a dream, but I know it wasn't. I see it all the time when I close my eyes." She hiccups and her tears start again. Her nightmares.

"I know. We're going to get you, someone, to talk to. Help you work this out. But what you did was incredibly brave baby. You protected yourself and our son. You didn't let him win. I'm in awe of you, Ana. You're here and you survived and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you're safe."

"You make me feel safe…" She whispers before cuddling into me.

My heart warms and for the first time, I really do feel like there's a chance for us.

"Did you tell the cops about the blonde last time?"

"Yeah. I never got her name… and I didn't see her for the last month or so."

"Good." I kiss her forehead again, "I'm going to let the cops in and you can talk with them in my study if that's alright."

"Can you stay with me when I talk to them?"

"Of course. I'll have Ray watch CG…"

x-x-x-x-x—x-x

Two hours later Ana has to explain to the cops what happened to her the night she escaped. She held onto my hand the entire time. When she cried I held her, but she was amazingly strong through all the questions.

The detectives were supportive. They told her that she has nothing to worry about and will close that part of the case as self-defense. As for the blonde, it will be harder to find, since she couldn't remember much in looks or her being more than a sex partner. There's no trace of any funds but we know she could have been the one that helped her.

Now I sit on her bed, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, while CG plays with his toys between our legs and also helps us flip through the photo book we have on our laps.

Ana asked since she had spent the day reading about our time if I had any pictures to go with it. I started with pictures I had on my phone and then pulled out or wedding album.

"You were a beautiful bride," I whisper in her ear. She touches the picture of her in her wedding dress, the one where she's standing by a large window pane, and the sun shines around her making her look like an angel. It's one of my favorites.

She closes her eyes and a grin crosses her face. "White flowers. Lots of them…. Like a wall…" she murmurs.

She's remembering something. There was a large white rose wall where we stood to get married. She hasn't got to that yet.

"A bed with silk pink linens I think. Pink rose petals…" She opens her eyes back up and looks at me. "It was like a flash. I remember flowers…" she giggles.

"It's something though, but there right. The wall of flowers was part of the wedding and the bed and pink petals were on the bed in the jet… where we took off after the wedding for our honeymoon."

She blushes. "Honeymoon? Where did we go?"

"I took you to England, Paris, we stayed on a boat for a week in the south of France…"

"Wow…. I've been to England. It's where I always wanted to go."

"I know...and I promise when we can I'll take you back there."

"Christian…" She frowns and knits her eyebrows together. "You don't…"

I cut her off when I lift her chin to look at me, CG drools on my leg, and I fight a grin. "Ana, I would give you the world all over again. I don't know what will happen to us, but as you said you want to try, you're the mother of my child, no matter what I will go out of my way to make you happy for as long as I live. I'm not going to ever give up, but I will take everything one step at a time. I don't expect you to jump into my arms you've been through hell… but I just want you to know that hell is gone and make your world like heaven once again."

She bites her lip and tears spill. How I wish I could just kiss every single one away. She moves forward and lays a light kiss on my lips, so light I barely feel it and if it wasn't for the tingles and my heart rocketing off like a firework in the fourth of July I wouldn't have felt it.

"My father was right. You are an amazing man…"

"Ray said that?"

Fuck Grey don't get so choked up.

"Yeah. He told me all about you and how much you loved me when he was trying to tell me I should move here and not with him. I just felt better him being here because he was a familiar face. But you've made everything so much easier… and it makes me forget that I've been through hell…." she pauses and looks down at CG who has been sucking on my leg again. "I just feel comfortable with you… even though I can't remember it feels… right."

I brush my thumb over her cheek and she leans into it, "you don't know how relieved I am to hear that."

We don't say anymore and she goes back to flipping through the wedding album. She gets to the one of her Mia and Kate and freezes. "Oh my god…" She throws the book to the floor and gets off the bed.

"Ana? What's wrong?"

She looks dazed and confused. She grabs CG off my lap and cradles him in her arms. "Ana, talk to me."

She shakes her head, 'were you apart of it?" She whispers and my eyes go large. Seconds ago, she was telling me we felt and now...what the fuck did she see?

"No of course not, Ana." I move off the bed and slowly move to her. She's panicked and her breathing is erratic. "You have to tell me what's wrong, so I can help. I'm here for you, remember…"

She presses her lips to CG's cheek and he giggles, "you're right. I'm sorry. It's just...that girl in the picture. That was the blonde that would smack me around that hated me. You knew her?"

I pick up the album and glance at Kate. "Kate? Holy shit..." I turn to Ana and close the book and throwing it on the bed. "You're sure that was her? She used to be your best friend Ana. You lived with her in college from Sophomore year."

"It's her. I wouldn't ever forget that face….I swear."

"Okay, okay. I'll inform my team. We'll find her."

"What if she finds me, Christian? What if she's mad about Jack?"

"We don't know if she knows. It'll be okay. We know her family, we will find her. I promise."

She nods and I can tell she's still unsure.

"Can I hug you?"

Her glistening blue eyes look at me, she's scared and I can't blame her. She thought her nightmare might be over and now it looked at her straight in the face. She doesn't answer my question verbally, instead, she moves to me and puts her arm around my waist, and rest her head on my chest, CG squished between the both of us, as I wrap myself around the both of them.

"I will never let anything happen to either one of you," I whisper into her hair.

"I believe you," she sniffs and looks up at me. The fear still in her eyes, but there's a look of wonder in them. "I feel like I'm having Deja vu. Like we've been like this before, but without Chris, in this room, we were dancing," She closes her eyes and smiles. Replaying a lost memory, I'm sure. She opens her eyes back up, "and there was kissing, lots of kissing. For some reason, I remember it so visibly like at the hospital, I don't know you really, but I know you, and these flashes I think what makes me trust you. I want it all back, those pictures, these visions I'm just scared."

"I know, one day at a time. That's all we can do." CG closes his eyes, limp against the both of us, falling asleep, as we begun to sway.

"Did that happen?"

I grin, "the dancing and the kissing?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. This room used to be your office. It was another one of your favorite rooms because of the view of the meadow. You thought you could be able to relax here and work. It's why I changed it to your room, thinking you would feel comfortable."

"I do love the view. Thank you…"

I'm glad that didn't change like her love for books.

"I used to come in here when you were working. You would have your nose deep in a manuscript and you wouldn't notice me. A couple times I would lift you into my arms and make you dance with me. -And most of the time it would lead to one thing or another." She blushes and hides her face back into my chest.

Actually, it was a moment we shared the day before she was taken with me and I had to leave for New York. The last time I kissed and made love to her.

One day, I will do whatever I can to recreate those moments.

But first I need to find out what happened to Kate Kavanagh and put my girl's nightmares to rest for good.

 **A/N: There will be more to this story… but I will cont. on my own page later. It got too long and this was the best place to stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memorable Moments**

 **APOV**

"We have an update on Mr. Grey" Grace is the first one to stand, holding on tightly onto Carrick's hand. The unconditional love they share for their son is amazing.

Elliot, Kate, and Mia rise from their chairs and join their family. Me? I stay seated. I am not a part of the family anymore or really ever have been. It was only one time that Christian took me to his parent's house and I am sure that was mostly because he felt obligated since Elliot was taking Kate too.

The fact that I am here is only because Kate, Elliot and I were having drinks when Elliot got the phone call from Carrick that Charlie Tango had crashed. Due to a tracking device that Christian was carrying with him, it was easy to find the wreck. At that point, we didn't know about Christian's condition. All we knew was that he was airlifted to the hospital.

Before I knew it we were in Elliot's car driving to the hospital. I tried to reason with them that it would be better if I stayed behind, but that was immediately dismissed by Elliot. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Is he going to be okay? Is my son going to be okay?" I close my eyes when I hear the desperation in Grace's voice. If anything would happen to Christian a little part of her would die with him.

I squeeze my hands and I try to push down the fear that has taken residence in my body. Questions are thrown at the doctor but I tune them out, and I pray. I pray for that amazing man who thinks he isn't worthy of love. A man who thinks he doesn't have a heart, something a filthy pedophile put in his head, and he stupidly accepted. A man who doesn't accept the fact that he is loved by a lot of people. A man who I had to walk away from because I couldn't be what he needed.

"…This means that the blood vessels ruptured and the area between his brain and the skull is filling with blood" I squeeze my hands tighter in my lap.

Elliot mutters and walks closer to the doctor.

"What does it mean?"

"This means" I glance up at the doctor and flinch from the graveness in his eyes. "This means that your brother needs surgery. It is crucial we relieve the pressure on his brain to try and stop the swelling"

"Fuck!" Elliot starts pacing the little area his hands furiously grasping his hair. Promptly he spins on his heels.

"Will he…survive?"

"Mr. Grey, I need to be completely honest with you…" He looks around the group of people surrounding him and I hate to see the apologetic look on his face. "Your brother's heart stopped…once during transportation…" The sound I hear coming from Grace rips through me, it chills me from the inside out.

"Is he conscious?" This time it's Mia who's talking and I have never seen her so quiet and withdrawn.

The doctor, whose name I didn't get, swallows and focuses his eyes on Christian's little sister.

"Ms. Grey, I assume?" Mia nods.

"He's not conscious nor has he regained consciousness something that's normal in his comatose state."

"Will he remember us?" Mia is hanging on to Elliot while the tears are streaming down her face.

"It's too soon to know. But please keep in mind that your brother and son is very healthy and strong" When there are no more questions he gives Christian's parents a sad smile, turns on his heels and leaves.

Time crawls by. Seconds turn into minutes, minutes into hours. I haven't moved from this chair. I can't. But I know I should. I feel like an outsider, I am not part of the family. Christian and I aren't even together anymore, haven't been for the last three weeks, but somehow I am unable to leave until I know he made it through surgery.

"Family of Christian Grey?" My head snaps up, my heart starts beating against my chest. Please, God. Let him be okay.

The doctor is still wearing his green scrubs and his surgical mask is dangling from his fingers. The entire family leaps to their feet, the hope prominent on their faces.

"Christian has made it out of surgery" He rushes to say when he sees the anxiety on everyone's face. "However the bleeding in his brain, as well as the swelling, was worse than we expected, so to relieve the swelling of his brain we had to remove a part of his skull. For now, the swelling seems to be under control, but I have no idea what can happen next. The next twenty-four hours are extremely crucial"

"Can we see him?" Carrick asks.

"They are taking him to the ICU as we speak. The nurse will inform you as soon as they have him situated."

"Thank you so much," Carrick says in appreciation. He turns around and grabs his family, including Kate in a tight embrace.

XXX

"It's your turn now" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up, shocked. Why would she want me to see Christian?

"Grace, I am not family…and you heard what the doctor said, that only immediate family is allowed and…"

"And you are the one who has brought a smile on his face" Oh God! She doesn't know. It has been three weeks! Surely Christian should have told her!

"Grace, Christian and I …" We both turn around when we hear a door opening, the sound of heels bounces against the walls and a woman dressed in black strides with confidence to where we are standing. It's only when she comes closer that I see that it's Mrs. Robinson. What the hell is she doing here?

"Oh Grace, dear! I came as soon as I could. How is he? How is our Christian?" Our Christian?

"Oh, Elena! My sweet, sweet boy" I watch in horror as they embrace each other. How can Grace not see or feel that Elena is evil impersonated?

They start talking in hushed tones. Elena is wiping the tears from Grace's face with a handkerchief while nodding and humming in the right places.

"Gracie…" It's Carrick standing on the other side of the hallway with a crying Mia in his arms.

The moment Grace excuses herself, Elena turns around on her heels and I wince when I see the sneer on her face.

"What are you doing here, girl?" I blink a few times and try to come up with a witty answer, but before I can answer she starts talking.

"Look we both know that you and Christian aren't compatible. You were just a diversion for him…a mousy looking virgin who he wanted to get his claws into. We know you can't fulfill his needs…" I swallow and blink my tears away. She's right.

"Go away and don't come back." She throws her head back and cackles. "Christian doesn't even want you here…he told me that you were a mistake…a crush…boring and unfulfilling. I talked to him every day for the last weeks, I was the last person he talked to when he got into that helicopter…he came crawling back to me, girl. I told him to show you the real him, to see how far he could go…" The sneer is back on her face. She looks dominant and evil. " She pulls up to her full height and squares her shoulders.

"You can't handle the lifestyle, girl. He was unhappy and glad you walked away. Now. Get your mousy ass out of this hospital"

XXX

"Hello"

"Ana, this is Grace Grey" I clutch my phone tighter and press it against my ear. Why is she calling me? Did Christian's situation get worse? It has been three days since I ran out of the hospital and I only got little updates of Kate. However, they were brief.

"Yes, hello Grace, I am so glad…"

"Look I have very little time…" What? "Christian finally woke up this morning, he is very…confused…and unfortunately, he has lost a part of his memory…" Her voice wavers.

"I'm sorry, Grace…is there anything I can do?"

"Actually there is. Stay away from him" Her soft motherly voice is gone and replaced for a cold tone that sends shivers down my spine.

"I didn't know Christian and you had broken up. Elena told me when you left the hospital the other day…I can't believe what you did to my son. He pays off your college debts, buys you a car, an entire wardrobe worth thousands of dollars and this is how you repay him?" Her voice is rising with every word she speaks, leaving me stunned and numb.

"Grace, I don't know what Elena told you, but…"

"It's Dr. Trevelyan for you, and I am warning you, stay away from my son. He is suffering from a rare form of amnesia and the last thing I want is to add more stress to his fragile state. So, stay away from my son." She repeats slowly.

"I've never…"

"Goodbye" Dumbfounded I stare at my phone while I let the tears fall freely.

 **CPOV**

Amnesia, a temporary memory loss, that's what the fucking doctor told me. Caused by the impact that my head had to endure. Also, he said that the temporary memory loss or repressed memories are memories that I have been unconsciously blocking since my memory associates it with a high level of stress or trauma.

I had to bite back a snort because I couldn't remember the last month of my life, but I still remember the crack whore and her pimp vividly. How fucking unfortunate.

A week. It's been a fucking week since they finally released me from the hospital. I am not allowed to work or stress myself out. However, I can't make them see that this is stressing me out. The constant hanging around, watching TV, playing the piano. I am bored out of my fucking mind.

Then there is the issue with my Playroom upstairs. Before the accident, that room was my world, it was my happy place, the place where I didn't have to pretend to be the perfect son and brother. No, it was the room where I could let myself go, unleash my darkest fantasies at the brown haired girl kneeling at my feet, completely at my mercy. But now it repulses me, I can't walk into the room without feeling disconcerted.

I hear the ping of the elevator and roll my eyes in annoyance when I hear the tell-tale sounds of my mother's footsteps. Seriously, if she looks at me with teary eyes one more time I am going to flip the fuck out.

"Hi, mom" Fuck I even sound bored.

"Good morning, darling" She gives me that warm smile and leans down to kiss my cheek. I wince inwardly when her hand brushes over my hair.

"You are looking much better today," She says with forced enthusiasm.

"So you keep saying" I mutter.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow," I say and see her head turn around. Eyes wide, mouth set into one straight line. 3, 2, 1…

"But Christian! It has only been one week and the doctor didn't even clear you" He eyes move to the bald spot on my head where it lingers a little bit too long.

"Look I'm fine…"

"But your headaches"

"The headaches are less than before" Not true. "Besides, whether I go back to GEH or stay here like a stupid moron, the headaches will come back. You heard the doctor, mother. It's part of the healing process."

"I don't approve and I am going to call Dr. Maxwell right now" Her hand is already reaching into her bag.

"You will do no such thing!" I say, cutting her off. "I am 28 fucking years old and you are all treating me as if I am made of glass and I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand one more day of pampering, emails, texts or homemade soup. I want to go back to GEH and there is nothing you can do that will stop me!" There fuck! That feels good.

To say my mother looks shocked would be the understatement of the fucking century but at this point, I am past caring. I need to live again. I need to get back to work, at least that's what I am good at. That's where they respect me, tremble when they see me. They surely don't treat me like a fucking plant.

"Very well," She says after a while. "I'll let you go back to work, but you have to promise me, no full days." I wasn't fucking asking for her permission.

"Sure" I mutter. No point in arguing with her now.

"And I will make sure you keep that end of the bargain, Christian. I will even drag you out of there by your hair if I have to" She says raising her eyebrows and I know she is telling me the truth.

"Yes ma'am"

XXX

Freedom. Power. That's what I feel the moment I step back into GEH the next morning and it doesn't matter how hard I am trying to enjoy that feeling, there is something lingering on the surface, something that I can't quite grasp. It's a feeling of loss, longing and at the same time sadness. It is like I am missing something important, something huge. And every time I ask someone to fill me in on the month my brain somehow has been able to block, they wave it away. The only answer I get is always the same, working out with Bastille and more work.

"Mr. Grey, good morning and welcome back" Andrea greets me the moment I step out of the elevator.

"Coffee, black please, Andrea."

"Right away, Mr. Grey. Ms. Bailey is waiting for you in your office."

"What the fuck are you doing sitting behind my desk?" I growl stepping into my office.

Smirking widely, Ross turn in the chair until she is facing me. "Ah, welcome back boss, sorry to hear that your temper hasn't changed when you hit your head"

"I want you to get me up to date on everything that has happened while I was absent" I grumble, not in the mood for her jokes.

"No can do, boss. Doctor's orders" She winces.

"My mother called you?" I ask incredulously. What the fuck?

"Fuck yeah she did. Man, she is scary when she's mad"

"My mother won't have to know," I say as confident as possible.

"Nope, I like your mother and she likes me and I would like to keep it that way, besides I have a meeting in 2 minutes." Rising from my chair she slides a manila folder over the desk. "Look at this. This is our last acquisition, Seattle Independent Publishing. Before the accident, you asked me to look at the company and you decided on a hostile takeover." Did I?

"A publishing house?"

She shrugs. "You were pretty adamant to have it."

"Anyway, due to the fact that I had more pressing matters to take care off while you were recovering, it ended on the bottom of my list, however I received a phone call last night from the head of security at SIP, and he told me that a Personal Assistant, was attacked by the Commissioning Editor, Jack Hyde.

"What?" I move my head to fast which causes a sharp pain in my skull. Christ!

"They found the fucker wailing on the floor, seems that the girl kneed him in the balls" She smirks.

"How is she? Was she…?"

"No…she was in shock. Security took her home." She gives me a little pat on my shoulders and breezes past me.

"This would be a nice assignment for you to start on since I was told you were only working mornings. Oh and also Roach, the President of SIP has been admitted to the hospital three days ago due to a heart attack. It's very unlikely he will be coming back anytime soon. When I talked to a Ms. Morgan this morning, she told me he needed surgery."

I nod my head while I stare at the folder on my desk. "I'll take a look at the file and pay them a visit after I've had my meeting with Andrea. This afternoon though, I want you to clear your schedule and I want you to bring me up to date…"

With her hand on the doorknob, she looks over her shoulder and the little smile on her face and the twinkling of her eyes just piss me off.

"Remember that Mama Grey is watching us?" She sing-songs.

"I am the one signing your checks, Rosalyn!" On cue, she rolls her eyes and that little gesture triggers something in my memory, but it's gone before I can grasp it.

"Have fun at SIP, boss"

XXX

"Taylor!" I bellow as I enter the security office.

"Sir?"

"I want you to take me to SIP." Shock flickers through his eyes and I am momentarily taken aback. He never fucking hesitates. I say jump, he asks how high. That's the way it always has been and that's the way it is going to be.

"Do we have a problem, Taylor?"

"Of course not, Mr. Grey" His gaze flickers nervously to Sawyer who suddenly seems engrossed in the security cameras.

Arriving at SIP thirty minutes later, I saunter to the front desk, the girl sitting behind the jumps up in shock. "M-Mr. Grey?"

"I'd like to speak to Ms. Morgan." When she hesitates her eyes lingering on my head, I take a deep cleansing breath. "Now!" I growl.

Fumbling with the receiver she dials, who I assume is Morgan's number. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Taylor moving past me, but before I have the time to look, a tall brunette woman, is standing in front of me, her manicured hand outstretched. Her eyes widen as she checks me out and her tongue darts out to lick her lips. Christ.

"Mr. Grey, it's so good to see you out and about. Welcome to SIP." Her smile reminds me of that of a snake. Poisonous.

I am able to suppress an eye roll at her ass kissing abilities. Reluctantly I shake her hand and nod my head. "I need to speak with you in private"

My eyes glance over to Taylor who is on the other side of the lobby. His large frame prevents me from seeing who he is talking to though.

While the woman in front of me drones on and on about a new writer they have been able to pull in I can't help but look at Taylor. Suddenly he moves from his spot and I see who he is talking to.

She is petite, pale skin, long brown hair that falls in waves down her shoulders. She looks up at Taylor and her smile…her smile has me mesmerized. She is beautiful. Gorgeous even.

"Who the fuck is that?" I realize I've said it out loud when Ms. Morgan speaks up.

"Oh, she a nobody actually…" Not really interested in what she has to say about that gorgeous woman, I dismiss her with the flick of my hand and my feet take me to where Taylor is standing. His spine stiffens when he hears me approaching and he slowly takes a step back while he murmurs something to the beautiful woman.

She nods but remains stock still, fidgeting with her hands, while staring at her shoes.

"Taylor?"

"Mr. Grey"

"And you are…" Slowly she lifts her eyes and the first thing I notice is the amazing aquamarine color of her eyes. An emotion I can't decipher runs through her eyes. Sadness?

"I'm Anastasia Steele." She says softly. She takes my outstretched hand and a soft current runs through my hand. It's pleasant and somehow it calms me. Interesting.

"Christian Grey, very nice to meet you, Ms. Steele" Her nod is curt and the smile on her face doesn't reach her eyes.

"Anastasia Steele" I murmur still holding her small hand firmly clasped in mine. A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl I think and thank fuck I didn't say that out loud.

"I should go back to work," She says softly withdrawing her hand from mine. I don't like it. I really loved the feeling of her hand in mine.

"After my meeting with Ms. Morgan, I would like to have a word with you, Ms. Steele" I have no idea why, but I just need to see her. I want to talk to her more. And I really want to hold her hand again, but that would not only be highly unprofessional but also completely creepy. I blame the amnesia.

She is nervous as her eyes take me in while she gives me a little nod. Promptly she turns around on her heels and starts walking away.

"Care to explain why you were talking to her, Taylor?"

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele was attacked yesterday, I was only…"

"Ms. Steele!" I bellow. "Your office now!" She stops and I point to where she was walking to but instead of cowering in fear like they usually do, I see her face light up and the softest giggle escapes those beautiful pink lips. In moments like this, normally, I would flip the fuck out and ask her what the fuck she thinks is so funny. Normally, I also abhor giggling woman, but now…now I find myself chuckling along with her. I have no fucking clue why I am laughing, but it feels good.

"May I ask what you find so amusing?" I chuckle trying to find my self-control back.

"It's just that my office is that way, I was just heading to the bathroom" She points to the opposite side and stiffens a giggle.

"I'm sorry, Chr-Mr. Grey…"

"I'll wait here until you are finished then, Ms. Steele," I say with a little nod of my head gesturing towards the bathroom. I watch in horror as she rolls her eyes. What the fuck is wrong with these women today? Why are they rolling their eyes? Don't they know it is extremely rude? And why doesn't this piss me off? Why do I find her defiance amusing?

"No, it's okay, it's this way" She starts walking in front of me and I completely forget about the eye-rolling when my eyes drift off to her perfectly rounded ass covered by a black skirt.

Her office is ugly and outdated with brown and gray furniture. She walks behind her desk that is filled with stacks of papers and slowly eases down into a medieval-looking chair. Looking around I make a mental note to have Ms. Steele's office updated and redecorated as soon as possible. I close the door behind us, when I see that I have gathered an audience in the lobby with my arrival, and saunter to a white chair opposite of her desk.

Her eyes roam my frame and linger on my gray tie, somehow this has become my favorite tie. No fucking clue as to why. Then slowly her eyes move up to the right side of my head and she openly starts gawking at the missing patch of hair.

"Freakshow is over Ms. Steele, or would you rather have a closer look at it?" I don't know what comes over me, but swiftly I lean down until my head is close to hers.

"Feel free to gawk" I want to growl at her but at that exact same moment, her sweet soft scent reaches my nose. The pain in my skull is excruciating. Fuck! Another headache. Closing my eyes I pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, hoping that the agonizing stinging in my head subsides as fast as it came.

"Oh my God, are you all right?" The soft whisper of her voice slowly brings me back to her awful decorated office. I try to find the asshole that I know is buried deep inside of me, but I am somehow not able to. What the fuck is wrong with me. I ignore her comment and sit straight back up, nervously fiddling with my tie. What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't do nervous! Never! And yet, here I am sitting like a stupid 16-year-old, fidgeting with my fingers and a twitching dick.

"Does it hurt?" When I just stare at her, blinking my eyes, she slowly repeats her question again.

"Your head, does it hurt?"

"No!" This time I do growl, but again she doesn't seem fazed by it. I cock my head to the side trying to figure out this little slip of a girl with those enchanting blue eyes. Why isn't she afraid of me?

"Very well" She tilts her chin up in a form of defiance. "You wanted to talk to me Mr. Grey" The softness is gone from her voice, replaced by a business tone of sorts. I rather listen to her sweet voice, though.

"Yes. Jack Hyde" She pales and rises from her seat.

"If you are here to fire me…"

"Sit back down, Ms. Steele." I swear she murmurs the word 'bossy' under her breath, but I am not sure since she is looking down at her hands. Look at me, Anastasia. I want to see your gorgeous face.

"What do you want to know?" She says after what seems like a fucking eternity.

"What did he do to you?"

She starts shaking her head and if I am not mistaken tears are welling up in her eyes. "I already spoke to the police yesterday, I gave them my statement."

"I am not a patient man, Ms. Steele. What did he do to you?"

"He attacked me. He wanted to have a drink with me, after work, when I declined him, again…he got really mad…he dragged me to the pantry where he wrapped his hands around my neck!" Angry she pulls the shawl she is wearing away and I see the angry red welts on her perfect alabaster skin.

"He touched me and threatened to kill me if I screamed. He called me a cocktease and then he ripped open my blouse…"

"Stop…"

"While he had one hand squeezing my neck the other hand was trying to rip open my skirt." She continues in an angry voice.

"I said stop!" I bellow. Bile is rising up my throat as I the images ingrained in my brain keep running in loops in my head about how that miserable son of a bitch assaulted this sweet woman. What kind of a pervert is he?

She starts shaking like a leaf, her face white as a ghost.

"Go" She whispers.

"Anastasia" As if my arm has a mind of its own it reaches out to touch her, but her reaction is immediate when she shrinks back in her chair.

"Please go, Mr. Grey"

She dismissed me, I think as I close the door behind me and step into the lobby where Taylor is waiting for me. I have never been dismissed before and somehow I don't have it in me to get mad. Fucking amnesia.

"I want to know everything about Jack fucking Hyde, Taylor. I want you to do everything in your power to make sure that the only time he steps outside again, is when he is being transferred to federal prison" Straightening my tie once again, I look at over my shoulder at the closed door of Anastasia's office.

"Now get me to Ms. Morgan's office"

"Mr. Grey! There you are" She rises from her seat and points to the vacant chair opposite of hers. I notice her office is as outdated as Anastasia's, however, I don't feel the need to change anything about it. I also notice that her cleavage is more prominent now than one hour ago when I met her in the lobby.

"I hope you are feeling better now, Mr. Grey" She starts with a sickening smile on her lips.

"I am not here to discuss my health, Ms. Morgan, I'd rather leave that to my doctors" I raise my eyebrows at her, silently telling her to fuck off. I know she has gotten the message when her eyes harden and she shifts in her chair uneasily.

"As for Ms. Steele", She leans forward as if she is going to tell me a big secret. "Since the allegations to Mr. Hyde seem ludicrous, I think the best course of action would be to terminate her employment"

I mimic her pose and lean closer to her. "The only one whose employment is getting terminated is Jack Hyde's. His inappropriate abusive behavior in the workplace represents a clear violation of our company's standards."

"Of course" She whispers wetting her lips nervously.

"Since Roach is forced to take some time off due to his illness, I came here to tell you that I will be taking his place until further notice. Good management and good leadership are what SIP needs."

I smirk. "An important part of recovery for impacted and traumatized employees, such as Ms. Steele, is to offer them the support she needs during the healing process. For that reason, I've decided to give Ms. Steele three days off to recover. In her absence, her office and mine will be completely redecorated. My assistant will get in touch with you later about the details."

"Your office?"

"Yes, Ms. Morgan. Since I am going to be spending a lot of time here I decided to take the office next to Ms. Steele's"

She swallows and nods her head a few times. "Good. I am glad we've settled this" I glance at my watch and wince. Fuck! If I don't hurry the hell up and get my ass to Escala, I am afraid Grace will show up, and drag me out of here like she threatened to do. But first I need to see Anastasia one more time before I leave.

Walking down the stairs I blink my eyes a few times as my vision gets blurry. A nagging headache that has been plaguing me since I woke up in the hospital seems to be getting worse. I am thankful that the distance from Ms. Morgan's office to Anastasia's is short, because when I finally reach her room the headache is unbearable. I manage to close the door behind me and lean against the wall, exhausted. Anastasia has her back turned to me while she is talking in a soft voice to someone on the phone as I feel myself sliding against the wall to the floor.

Images start flashing by rapidly, but they are gone before I can grasp them. The glider, I am laughing and feel happy and carefree. Then I see myself staring at the belt in my hand, this time, however, the feeling is one of indescribable pain.

I close my eyes tightly as the headache increases in pain. It is agonizing and everywhere in my head, neck and even my back.

When I open my eyes again I am staring into worried, teary blue eyes. Anastasia.

"There you are," She says softly. "You were gone for quite a while" Her lips form a small smile. There is another flashback accompanied by a sharp pain in my head.

I can only focus on her lips as she whispers that the ambulance is on the way. But the words blur together. I somehow manage to bring my hand to her face and softly brush my thumb against her bottom lip.

"I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?" I whisper.

It seems as if it takes a few minutes for her to react and it's when I want to start to pull myself off the floor into a sitting position, that I feel her slightly pushing against my shoulder.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Grey. I have never seen you before."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIALING MR GREY**

Logic was always going to blur when drunk and your thumb hovering over the call button to your ex. OOC, AU. HEA. 'Prompt Challenge Story.'

 _C_ _haracters: Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Characters from the Fifty Shades Trilogy belong to EL James.

… **..**

 **NOTES:**

 **WRITING CHALLENGE [FSOG and More, Facebook Group]. Dialogue Prompt: "I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?"**

 **This occurs almost three years after the belt incident at the end of FSOG. In this AU, Ana and Christian never get back together and move on with their lives… so they think. It is a HEA story, I swear.**

… **..**

The green bottle clinked onto my ceramic mug. This was the one with the chip on the handle and a crack threatening to break the thing in half. The text, bold and straight to the point, _'Life is short & so am I._' It was my notice, an undeniable reminder. No matter how far you've come, breakups will not faze you, only your height. I snorted at the unusual sentiment.

 _The shellfish is your world_ , or the oyster… essentially whatever the proverb means. Rubbing my forehead, at the cataclysmic shit storm which has transpired today.

All I need is copious amounts of wine, some coin in my account, a nice but not too formal wardrobe update, and new employment to round it off.

When did life become a chore rather than enjoyment? That's right, my height. Hang on, _what_? Oh God, just have another drink, Ana.

So, as most evenings, I drank the whole mug of Vino in one breath. No buttery velvet liquid sloshing down my gullet, but rather an acidic burn of tannic vinegar. The bottle was cheap but it was all my debit card would allow. I strained my teeth, pursing my lips as the burgundy red liquid dribbled down my chin and in no time I lapped up every last drop with my tongue.

 _Sooo effective. Sooo drunk._

The room spun like the washer when I eventually do laundry. My head wobbled to the thought as my body was clearly not synchronising as one. All I could hope was my body will give way to the intense weight and collapse on the bed.

"Please hold together a little longer Ana." I slurred every word. Unsure if I was referring to my rickety bed or the state of my dismal life but continued to drink.

Still dressed in my shift, a tight black, a short getup foregoing any modesty in the past to resemble my uniform of sorts. It clung to my body, like a second skin and needing removal. We were experiencing unusual humidity this time of year, and it was sticky.

Now horizontal, I skimmed my body, from waist to curve, ending at my aching feet. My poor tootsies had been torturously forced into the half size too small footwear. Which might I add should be illegal but as always I soldiered through. The dress stayed, only the heels went before twisting the Vino cap. Speaking of Vino, the bottle was close to empty, only bitter remnants remained at the bottom of the vessel.

This wasn't the first time I've ended work with a bottle in hand. Cracking the lid open before any fast food worker could add, ' _would you like fries with that?_ '

 _Fries,_ I am a little hungry… No I need to get back to the current task at hand. _Wine._ But today hit me particularly hard. So I couldn't help but drown my sad ass with cheap alcohol. There were reasons. Ok on a serious note it was only one.

 _Christian…_

It had been almost three years, and I was still in _love_ … no, no, no impossible as I thought about that man. Love isn't even in the equation, where's my wine.

I forced myself up. Of course in reality stumbling toward my dresser, tripping over my dirty laundry, which is strategically placed all over my floor. My contortionist skills, utterly shaky, let's face it, drunken fingers unzipped the black dress, peeling it away from my skin. My balance was less than desirable especially on one leg, and who ever thought a helicopter onesie would be good is a fool. Onesies are a challenge for any sober day, oh God.

Falling to my knees, crawling under my bed, I yanked out my old college drawstring backpack. Fingers fumbling with the knot, the fingertips turning a shade of pink to white as the string pinched my skin. After a one-sided fight, I finally ripped it open. I sifted through dozens of irrelevant objects. An old diary, my tattered copy of _Tess of the D'_ _urbervilles_ with annotations and a rainbow of sticky notes flapping from the edges, and a handful of pressed dried white roses. It was the foil helicopter balloon and a newspaper clipping now yellowed from time and neglect which was breaking my heart all over again.

 _Christian…_

Post break-up, that first week was a lifetime ago but still fresh in my mind. I lost a ridiculous amount of weight, and at the time my first job as a graduate was an after thought. How I didn't get fired on my first day was an achievement in itself. Words drifted in and out, ' _you love him, so of course it's going to hurt. Overcome and depart.'_

The smell of cloves and sweetened fruit engulfed my memory. Of course the man had to sent me roses, one dozen didn't suffice, rather three. The shade of marriage and new starts a creamy white. Just the sight of my dried arrangement irks me. _Asshole._

I can only assume it was him. Or was it the underlying premise completed by his assistant or one of the abundant blonde minions within GEH. How could he fathom an exuberant bouquet would soothe my broken heart (and bruised ass)? No, it shattered further. Each fragment slicing deeper, ironically the thorns pierced my fingers just to add a twist to the whole situation. I was young, naïve, broken and bleeding!

Jack Hyde, my volatile boss, didn't make those first few weeks drag, that's for sure and when he tried to… well his balls got what was coming. It wasn't a difficult decision to leave, I was blind sided at SIP, with my whole life as my new start remained to be seen.

So, back to my mug, I'm referring to the quote not the actual mug, ' _Life is short & so am I._'

New employment was a cinch. The hitch was achieving a decent pay check, now that was an entirely separate ball game, possibly under miscellaneous. Book stores, temporary secretarial work and phone marketing positions came as fast as they went. My eyes locked onto my black dress, I can't believe I'm going to say this. It's this current position that won me over. Discrete, late and better pay than the majority of work I'd had in the last year. Far from dream pay, and far from the overall goal, marking pages with a red pen as an editor. Anyways, who uses their graduate education in the twenty-first century?

 _Probably most Ana, don't sugar coat your downfall._

With jobs easy to find and my bank account now positive, it was painstakingly difficult telling my best-friend Kate, I was moving out. I needed to be as far away from reminders as possible. GEH, Escala, and Bellevue. I didn't want to give Elliot, who had the ability to fish for information and give anything to Christian. I needed out. Unfortunately my distance from the whole situation managed a few miles out of Seattle. Of course all due to my savings account (or lack of), but in the end it was going to be the best fresh start I had.

To say I haven't seen Christian since, is a complete lie. It's not like I stalked his apartment building or even workplace. Dignity is crucial to survive this cruel world of breakups and mishaps. When I had an abundance of thoughts of him plaguing my mind, my usual go-to websites like TMZ, pap paradise and Google alerts were blocked with one click. The usual online stalking hypothesis of Facebook or even an Instagram were redundant. Thankfully his face wasn't a favourite for the evening news, mostly business magazines held that accolade. Conveniently I signed up for several subscriptions every month, posted straight to my door. But tonight was my tipping point as the paps were flash crazy, so the search has been far from unnecessary.

" _I don't do the girlfriend thing,_ " his statement crossed my mind, but it's crystal clear when TMZ have a zoomed close-up of his hand holding another. A petite brunette woman.

Reminders are a pain in the ass, but helpful. It is hard to forgive and let go, but it's important to remember that harbouring the resentment by holding a grudge can hurt you even more. So you get to decide how to put yourself back together again. But damn, it was my choice to leave… I chose… to be away from him. Fuck, putting myself back together because of resentment… I want him to endure the pain that he has avoided over all these years. And it's _sooo_ obvious he's moved on, where I'm clinging onto a foil helicopter and dried roses.

I clearly chose not to say goodbye, but on the contrary neither did he. Why didn't he say a proper goodbye? I know our time was short, but… but.

 _Gaah_ I need more Vino. A lot more Vino.

Padding towards the kitchen on my mission to find alcoholic fluids, I had to walk past my roommate's bedroom. Thankfully the door was shut (hopefully locked) and from what I could survey nothing creepy. Lucas is the epitome of freaky, I shiver at the thought.

" _Vino_. Check." I marked out the air with my finger. "Left over pizza…" I opened the box, to discover only one slice remaining. "LUCAS!"

Pounding the floorboards I stormed to his door, my fist balled tight, his deep throaty voice mumbles inside.

" _She's consuming alcohol, again…_ " Who the hell is he talking too? " _Hair in messy bun…_ " I quickly touched my hair. It's not messy, it's _teased_ I think to myself, shoving the remaining piece of pizza into my mouth, " _unsustainable highly processed fast-food diet…_ " I spit the piece into the box as if it were poison.

That's it! How dare he. Jesus, was he speaking into a _dictaphone_ or somehow annotating my life. Oh God this is so creepy, I tip toed to his door.

 _You'll be fine, just don't drop the Vino, the pizza will be fine. Remember ten seconds rule._

Bypassing the knock, I flung his door open. He was in his usual black T-shirt and dark denim, my eyes had a mind of their own drifting to the floor, instant locked at his feet. They were bare again, quickly gulping back my thick saliva.

As keeping to routine, he cleared his throat, hooking his brow as if I had interrupted something important. Yeah the importance of discussing my life to a complete stranger.

" _Sir, I'll need to call you back…_ " He ended his call, occasionally staring at his screens at his desk.

"Don't mind me _Lucas,_ " I placed my free hand on my hip, my right armpit clenching the Vino tight. "But the pizza was mine. Clearly you had first pickings." I pointed to the half bitten slice and the crusts remaining. "Also who in their right mind would want three screens in their room… you're a creeper _L_."

And as quick as I entered I exited, slamming his door. Not one word was directed to me. Of course as he was hiding in his room again, and no matter the confrontation we just had, the mumbling continued.

"These walls aren't soundproofed you know asshole." I huffed.

 _Whatever!_

Storming back to my bedroom with a pizza box in one hand and the bottle wedged in my pit, I slammed my door for good measure, hoping to make a point. Again no argument, one liner, or repulsive feud from my roommate. It was annoying to say the least. Kate, the three years we lived together, somewhat had the decency to shout vulgar opinions at me once in a while.

Back on my bed, cracking open my second bottle of Vino and munching on the remaining cold pizza, I stopped to look at my reflection. Huddled on the bed I caught sight of my runny mascara, and yes a messy bun. _Damn it_ , Lucas. The heavy eye make-up brought out my blue eyes just as my snow white skin accentuated my deep brunette hair. Despite the hot mess I was deep in, the alcohol had probably given me a false sense of reality. I couldn't look this terrible, right? It had to be the drunken haze.

 _What would you think of me now, Christian?_

Would he even recognise me? Some days I don't recognise myself. I had my ideas about how Christian might have turned out, being 30, probably a mega asshole with bucks to wipe his ass with, and… this mystery woman. Without a doubt one of many line up girlfriends every Friday night… oh maybe she's his secret wife.

The naïve girl in me imagined him happy. The very idea he's thought of me was a fantasy. My merit disregarded and placed in a filing cabinet with the key lost or worse through a shredder.

Days, weeks… ok the whole God damn time I've been obsessed with _my image_ of Christian, unable to understand why I never mattered. Evidently my mind had too much time on its hands. Somehow all his happiness I foresaw was a reflection of my own unhappiness, despite my confusion over these feelings for Christian. Rather tonight in my drunken fog, I was angry. Pissed really. I wanted to talk to him. And no one sane was here to talk me out of it; even if Lucas did, I would be shocked that he knew how to speak to a woman. I only had myself convinced and with the amount of Vino in these veins, why stop myself?

This was my chance. I stared at my phone in my palm. Calling him. Tonight. Hey this seems more and more like a brilliant notion by the second. What could go wrong?

 _Nothing. Ok more Vino._

Opening my ancient laptop and clicking on Google, I stupidly searched Christian Grey. Why in my right mind would he have his number listed? But my old diary had some interesting entries in them, and I hope I didn't tear out my currently prized possession.

A number.

The month of May,all those years ago… a business card with his personal details, including the number.

Flicking the pages… it was there, white thick card stock, the corners curling and slightly yellowing from the number of times I stroked it.

I'm onto you Grey. I snickered.

Shit, would his number be the same?

 _Vino Ana._

Would he remember me? Of course I'm sure there still is a file with my signed NDA. Of course never forgotten. But doubt seeped in… _fuck it_.

Unable to talk my inebriated self down, I needed to lay it down, tell him the ins and outs, tell him off. It's not every day you get to reprimand a billionaire. He needed to know how he fucked up exactly… how my heart remained a mess.

I dialed the number and listened to the ringing.

It rang and rang. And I quickly hung up. My heart pounded, I dropped the phone onto my bed and I guzzled down as much Vino as I could.

Suddenly there was a banging on my door.

"Fuck off Lucas!" I kindly replied as he knocked again. "I'm trying to get my love of drunkenness on my tastebuds to a level so I can satisfy my subconscious… I'm numbing my soul from the past and bringing it to the present. Hoping somehow I can have a future, Lucas. So please fuck off!" I whined, gurgling on the red liquid between breaths.

A few mumbled words were spoken between the inch think wooden doors and his heavy feet left the proximity of my door.

Take two, Mr Grey. That first call was a mishap, caught off guard. I'm more focused now, my mind and not my sight.

My thumb hovered over the call button… now or never.

It was only a half ring and a click of the line connected, a heavy breath escaped on the other line. " _Grey._ "

It was him. Of course it was him, as my eyes drifted back to his business card. My heartbeat accelerated and palms grew sweaty. It wasn't clear if it was the Vino or the hoarse male voice on the line.

Trying to remain anonymous, I whispered, " _Christian?_ "

"How did you get this number? The connection is unlisted, who is this?" His voice accented. It was the sound of an angry man… the anger I remembered.

He did keep this number, but not mine.

 _Don't cry Ana, you are better than this. But why did I have exuberant expectations._

"I doubt the presence of a single memory of me exists. Or is it locked away in that stormy gray mind of yours?" I blurted out, quickly reaching for another mouthful of liquid courage.

"Excuse me? I hate repeating myself, I demand to know who is this." His words blew into the phone like a violent storm.

Alcohol seemed like the best mode of action, but I was stalling, hesitating for what needed to be said. Sighing, I couldn't believe I doubted my thoughts of Mr Vino, as I swirled the bottle. It was time to drink away the situation.

Falling back onto my bed staring at the ceiling, counting the cobwebs which needing removal, a task for next week. Taking a much needed breather, I let it all go. The pain of all these years weighing down my ability to truly move on. The words were like verbal vomit, unable to stop, utterly harsh and slightly unpleasant.

"Oh, you…" my finger pointed, stabbing the air as if he were in the room with me. "Asshole, yyyou, need to understand, everyone has feelings. Feelings are these tiny things brew into larger things, occurrence happenings. Fucking life!… I mean why couldn't you express yours in words or let me touch you." I sniffed rubbing the cuff of my onesie over my wet nose. It was a challenge but I needed to hold back the tears.

" _Anastasia?_ "

The sound of my name lingered in my mind. Never did I think he would say it, but instantly this man sent a flood of memories floating throughout my body.

The breath hit the back of my throat winding my pride, "You do remember me… even though I was just a naïve submissive from your long ongoing list."

"Excuse me? Are you aware to whom you are speaking."

" _Jesus_ ," I mumbled, "Maybe I was only the virgin fuck. The weak innocent girl. But I mattered," tapping my chest, "Not only that, I loved you. I looked forward to our future. For fuck sakes I still have _Charlie Tango_." My eyes fixated on the vert foil helicopter, gnawing the inside of my cheek.

"I think that's highly impossible—" I cut him off, laughing at his sentiment.

" _Thhhe ballooooon_ ," drawling my words hoping he got the image, "It was the thoughtful gift you gave me, when—"

" _Anastasia._ "

His voice changed, distant, a hint of a whisper, was this remorse?

"Ever wondered what happpppened to me? Well I-I-I moved and I worked my ass off. _I remember kissing you… why do I remember kissing you?_ " It was only a matter of time before the dam burst, so wiping away bodily fluids was my only option.

He paused, his breathing was calm and steady. Ultimately my mind intoxicated, flurried with thoughts. Was the raging bull only scuffing his hooves awaiting for the final sprint?

His verbatim restrained, but I'm positive he said, "Because it meant something."

I deride, "Maybe to me, but to you, big business man, I was a notch on your belt." I winced at that the thought, "Do you remember that belt. Sadly beyond that point, I have never been the same since."

With tears streaming down my cheeks and no words left, I hung up and threw the phone across my bed.

 _Wine, drink, fuck him. Fuck Ghristian Crey. I mean Christian Grey! God damn it._

And then it sank in.

Oh shit… I verbal harassed _Ghrist_ -Christian Grey.

My mental list went into overdrive. Did I actually speak with… well rather _to_ Christian Grey? A tense feeling cursed my chest as my breathing accelerated. This is not good. No, no, no… not good.

In my faze of pain, anxiety… possibly a breakdown, I rock myself back and forth, sipping on the Vino bottle… the phone began to ring. Clutching my knees to my chest, outlining the helicopters of my pyjamas, I simply stared, because who knows there is a huge possibility a bomb will explode upon answering.

No. Fuck that. I won't answer. There's no reason to extend my moment of foolishness, dealing with Mr Grey.

It seemed it never want to give up vibrating. Once silenced, I let out the breath I was holding, relieved. Of course that was short lived and it started up again, making circling patterns, dancing to my ringtone. _Note, which I need to update._

I still didn't answer. I willed my phone to die like a spider doused in foamy bug spray.

Come on you can do it, you're a Nokia. I know your reputation is to never fail… now is the time. Die. I chanted, and to my amusement it stopped—for about five minutes.

 _Annnd_ , it started ringing again.

 _Shit shit shit._

I finally lifted the phone and looked at the number… Rolling my eyes; of course it was Christian's.

Preparing to answer, I cleared my wine coated throat, took a much needed breath and answered.

It was my best ever to sound like a composed woman, "Hello?"

A moment of silence passed, until he finally muttered, "Me too."

His voice was different, deeper, huskier but truly surreal. I couldn't answer, as an unrecognisable lump blocked my windpipe. Grabbing the Vino, it was my only answer, the mouthful of courage and torment it seems.

He let out a breath, "It's been close to three years and you chose tonight?"

" _Look_ … just forget I ever called, okay? Go back to doing what or whom ever you were doing. _Pretend_ this never happened." I was about to hang up when his voice stopped me.

"Wait." his voice had a hint of desperation.

I said nothing.

"Ana are you still there?" he asked.

My voice was low. "Yes Christian." I rolled my eyes, and my thighs clenched at my rude gesture.

"I'm supposed to forget this phone call ever happened?"

"Sure. Just like you forgot how we never happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us Christian…" I yelled.

Anger seeped in his voice, "Ana…I tried calling. Did you receive my flowers?"

"Yes, almost three years ago," I hastily replied.

"Look. The bottom line is, I never meant to _not_ say goodbye to you. I didn't want a goodbye, goodbyes seem… permanent."

 _Was he serious? He couldn't possibly be serious._

I didn't know what to make of this. So he wanted me to leave or was he upset… God I really didn't know. Either way, I felt like a complete idiot and needed Vino.

"This was a huge mistake. There's no point in rehashing the past—"

"What made you call me tonight Ana?"

"I am… drunk." I giggled.

Cursing myself for doing so, I slapped my hand, hoping he didn't get the whole drunk thing.

"You drunk dialed me?"

Pausing a little too long, I had dug myself a hole. "Yes," my voice squeaked.

"You're still drunk?"

"Unfortunately, this pitiful Vino is trying its best to filter through my body. I guess I've never been efficient or obedient." the room spun as I spoke.

"How did you even get my number?"

Was it going to be the twenty questions, okay, "My old Diary. I had your business card you gave me when I was working at—"

"Claytons." he finished my sentence.

I stopped with my mouth wide. He remembered where I worked? The next statement puzzled me. Maybe it was the wine, but there was a strong possibility it was Christian at his finest.

"It's a Wednesday night."

"Yeah hump night of all evenings." my eyes bugged out, I actually said that aloud. "It's not like it's a school night."

"But drunk during the week, not your style Miss Steele."

"There are too many answers to that question. I have my reasons, so how much time do you have? Let's see. I got groped at work again. I'm close to broke… see I have this Vino habit. My car is sitting in the shop, for a month now. I know what you're thinking. My mode of transport has always been unreliable, and apparently some things never change. Oh how could I forget, my roommate is a one hundred percent creeper. The planning has occurred, so I'm sure he only needs to execute the kidnapping as we speak. What about you?"

In no time he shrieked, "Excuse me? I preferred it when you lived with Kavanagh?"

"Her name is Kate, Christian. When was the last time you spoke to your brother? Kate and Elliot live together. They're married."

"That's none of your concern."

 _He doesn't speak with his brother?_

"Of course you don't… So are you ready to hang up now, Christian?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What! Don't you have anything better to do? What were you doing when I called you?"

"I was admiring the view out on my balcony," Oh yes, Escala. The myriad of memories I had there. "My place overlooks Puget Sound."

 _He bought a house… a home… what with that woman?_

"No Escala," I shook my head, forgetting he can't see me, "But that was your prison in the sky."

" _Anastasia_ ," he scolded, "I moved more than two years ago. It was a property I had purchased with someone special in mind but they slipped out of my grasp some time ago."

"I bet," I snorted.

"So was I on your list of unsuspecting victims, or only me?"

"Actually, this is a first." And I bit my lip and then I couldn't hold in my laugh. Soon enough his deep laughter followed and the mood lightened immediately.

There was a muffled voice on his end, but he continued to speak, "You stated you got groped. I'm assuming you're no longer in publishing."

"I'm not a hooker if that's what your thinking. And you maybe pleasantly surprised that groping occurs in publishing. Currently I work in…" I looked at my nearing empty bottle, "hospitality, bar work." I added. He doesn't need to know the precise employment.

"Where the opposite sex, men to be precise, can ogle you?"

"Christian, you can't speak like that… of course they ogle me. So what, one got a tad too close for comfort yadda, yadda, blah, blah." I tried to brush it off.

"Apparently." He snorted, and that simple sound painted a smirk over my lips. "Ana, your voice is a breath of fresh air."

"Well, your voice is a little different, raspier." I couldn't put my finger on it. Christian's voice was always deep, but it had a crackle, and undeniable roughness to it now.

" _Charlie Tango._ "

"Oh. Sorry you've lost me, hang on." I reached for the bottle and consuming the remaining mouthfuls. Well I didn't want to oxidise too much, it's bitter enough. "Better, go ahead."

"I had a crash a few years ago. Unfortunately the toxic smoke damaged my voice-box."

I continued sipping at the bottle, " _Oh_ ," I said with a mouthful of Vino. I remember a few weeks after leaving, his helicopter crash was all over the news. He was lucky to be alive, of course due to his quick thinking.

"I'm not the only one who sounds peculiar."

"Is there anything to explain other than alcohol." I giggled, licking the juices from my lips. "Anyway, I'd better let you go."

A huge belch escaped, as I quickly cupped my mouth and an acidic burn fizzed through my nose. _Gross_.

"Ana, please don't hang up again…one more question." He said. "Your roommate: what gives you the impression he's a creeper?"

"How much time do you have Grey?" I swear I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't be for certain, "His name is Lucas. Lucas Sawyer to be specific, for all intense purposes. I had put an ad in the classifieds for a roommate, all expenses included. No one had responded to my ad for close to a month until out of the blue, Lucas. At the time I saw him as my knight… saving me from eviction. Fast forward to the present. He doesn't speak with me, at times he speaks of me, but mostly mutters things under his breath. I get the feeling he's obsessed with me. I swear there must be a million sound files and written documents on me. He does this bat shit crazy stuff, but it seems like a chore, but he's always doing it." I sighed, "He's obsessed, and hates me."fFalling back on my bed, my body bouncing on the mattress.

"Honestly Ana, are you paranoid? This doesn't make one bit of sense. On a side note he's not naked around the apartment. It doesn't make sense, no. But neither do you." he laughed. "He's not on the lease, so remove him."

"Hang on, and how do you know this?"

"Assumptions of course."

"Yeah… assumptions." I rolled my eyes.

"So, why don't you evict him if you feel unsafe in your home?"

"Because… he's totally going to kidnap me," I held the phone up to my lips, "or worse chop me up into little pieces, fucking kill me."

"Let me understand the situation. So on one part, you're afraid to live under the same roof, but on another, you're too scared to kick him out?"

"I'm not scared shitless… ok at times, I'm concerned, freaked out a little," I ran my fingers through my hair, ending at my messy bun. Oh God it felt filthy, "Christian I'm more afraid to kick him out. Jesus he's 6'2" at least and triple my weight. I'm just holding my ground since he hasn't tried anything… _yet_."

It was the sound of his belly laugh which I needed time to process. This was a different Christian, an unseen Christian. He was genuinely a human.

"And what's so hilarious Mister?" not wanting to push him too far, I don't want the whiplash of emotions.

"You. You're amusing. Quite comical, OK hilarious. In fact, I can't remember the last time I laughed like this." he spoke under his breath, "Well Miss Steele, this is an interesting revelation."

His voice froze, as I heard another voice.

Clearly a woman's voice called out, " _Christian? What are you doing?_ " She seemed refined, well spoken.

Instantly replying, " _You know I needed to take this call, I'll be back shortly."_

Everything came flooding back. My anger towards him, our past, his past, the picture of him holding hands with that mystery woman.

"Who's the woman? Oh God you're married."

"No." he curtly replied.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. I don't do the girlfriend thing."

"Then, who is it?"

"Her name is…"

"You don't know or do you want to withhold the information. Remember I did sign an NDA."

"Which is nil and void." He paused again, "Her name is _Leila,_ we have known each other for quite sometime."

" _Leila?_ "

Clearly I'd interrupted some kind of meeting. Crossing my fingers, hoping not for the worse, but in the back of my mind the thought niggled. Could she be his submissive, since he had already knocked down my suggestions.

"Well, I'll let you get back to… _Leila_." I hissed her name, not one bit impressed.

His tone was urgent. "Don't hang up."

"I'm pretty sure you're busy."

"No, I'm not. She went back to her room anyway. All prying ears are away."

"Well, you don't want to make her wait."

"She can wait."

"I'd better go."

"Ana, don't hang up again. Will you drunk dial me again? I'm not done with… _you_."

"Goodnight, Mr Grey."

But I was done with him, and pressed end call.

My heart was pounding. The whole thing seemed surreal. Did that actually happen?

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was this image of Christian in his long pyjama bottoms, looking out to the water. I fantasized about the ocean air as I wondered about what he actually looked like now. Were there wrinkles, sun spots, blemishes?

.~*~.~*~.~*~.

My head pounded, as my phone vibrated, digging a hole into my side table.

"Hello?" I groaned, not even checking the number.

"I believe we ended on a unsatisfactory note." My ears pricked hearing that husky deep voice. _Christian._

"Christian, why are you calling me right now?" I questioned.

"I guess your reason. Curiosity. Except no excessive alcohol involved."

The embarrassment for my behaviour last night hasn't waned. "Well, I'm kind of in a rush right now…" I flopped my head on my comfortable pillow, knowing I'm not moving for a few hours. Firstly I needed this hangover to piss off.

"I don't believe you, you were always a terrible liar Miss Steele."

Groaning into the pillow, why does he need to catch on so damn quickly.

"Well I have work…" I squinted my eyes, "in about 6 hours," chuckling at the time, "That will give me enough time to catch the bus—"

"You take the bus?" he gasped at my announcement.

"Yes Christian, we don't all rely on people driving us around. I'm saving." So I can eat and pay rent, but this nosy man doesn't need to know.

"That's ridiculous. I can have a car sent over now."

"No! We aren't together and haven't or really weren't to begin with."

"Miss Steele we haven't finished talking about what happened. You know… after you left."

"What is there to tell, it's obvious you have moved on…" He continued to groan.

"No—" his voice roared into the phone.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Clearly it does, after almost three years and _I remember you kissing me, why do I remember you kissing me?_ "

I gasp, staring out my window, he can't say that.

"A lot has happen in your absence and for one, I never forgot. We needed to clear the water, how about this. I'll drunk dial you later."

" _The_ Christian Grey, intoxicated, and calling someone on his own merit. Impossible." laughing at his words.

"Sure why not? An eye for an eye. What time will you be home?"

Sitting up quickly, "Christian, drunk dials are acts of spontaneity. You can't schedule it with your assistant."

"Ok, would you rather me surprise you at an inopportune moment?" and there it was, that devilish sound in his voice.

"I haven't had a surprise in quite some time."

"I thought you had reached your quota of surprises."

"You're impossible, Mr Grey."

"No, prepared, Miss Steele."

"Goodbye, Christian."

"Soon Ana."

Suddenly my floorboards creaked outside my bedroom door, with a familiar mumbling from my roommate. " _Affirmative, Sir._ "

So I thought back to my mug, ' _Life is short & so am I," _ and my smile was back.

 _ **THIS IS NOT THE END. To be continued…**_


End file.
